Our Last Chance
by DMSJ1995
Summary: A lot has happen in a year. I lost everything. I am going to return where it all began. Where I know I belong. I am going to being back the one thing that I know will help me. Not just help me but help a lot of others. My name is Rachel Berry and I am bring the New Direction back to McKinley High. *We do not own glee. Rating: T-M. There will be swearing*
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I am also writing with KNSJ. It will be mainly in Rachel's, Kurt's, Jake's, Marley's, Kitty's, Ryder's, Unique's, and others POVs. We don't know if we are going to do a Puckleberry or Samchel relationship. What do you readers think we should do? Let us know. But can't promise it will be the one you want. Reviews=Love.)

A lot has happen in a year. I lost everything. I am going to return where it all began. Where I know I belong. I am going to being back the one thing that I know will help me. Not just help me but help alot of others. My name is Rachel Berry and I am bring the New Dirction back to Mckinley High.

I walked into the Mckinley to see my worse fear. Sue turned this into a place of fear. I walked to the computer lab to meet up with Kurt and the av club. I walked into the room to see Kurt and av club in the room.

"Thank-you for coming. Av club thank-you for the help to movie the computers. I hope we can still be close like we were in the past." I said as the av club take the comptures away. I turned to Kurt.

"How?" He asked me.

"Well I just went high then Sue. I talked to the supertent and he want to back Sue down." I told him.

"Really? We got glee back." Kurt asked me.

"Yes we did and Sue can't take it away for us." I said smiling.

"That is amazing. I can't wait..." Kurt was saying until we saw Sue coming in.

"What is going on here? Where is all of the computers?" She asked looking around.

"They are moved. Glee is back and you can't do nothing about it." I told her.

"You just made a big mistake. You have just entered World War Three." She said. Then she was leaving she started to tare the room apart. I just stood there waiting for the get done. I looked at Kurt when she left.

"We have our work cut out for us." Kurt said. I nodded at him. Then we cleaned up the mess.

"Hey you got the rest of this. I am going to go see Sam." I told him.

"Okay. I will be here finishing cleaning." Kurt said.

"Okay. Thanks. I am going to see if he knows anything about our five left." I said walking out the door. I walked to the football feild to see Sam.

"Hey Sam." I said walking up to him.

"Hey Rachel. Why do you look so happy?" He asked me.

"We got glee back." I told him.

"Really. That's amazing. I will get the word out to the football players and see if any one of them want to join." Sam said.

"Thanks. I was wondering if you could help me. Do you know where Kitty, Unique, Jake, Ryder, and Marley at?" I asked him.

"No not really." He looked at me sadly.

"I know what happened to them." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see...


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around to Beast. I smiled at her and gave her a huge hug. I walked with Beast to the other side of the football field and sat on the bench. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I coughed to get Beast attention and said,

"What happened here?"

"When Sue finally got rid of Glee club she sent the rest of the members away. Ryder, Jake, Unique, and Marley are gone. No one knows where they are at. If I got my way they would still be here but of course Sue made sure that there was nothing of the arts in this school. It is all about learning and being the number one school." Beast explained.

"What happened to Mr. Shuester and Kitty?" I asked.

"Kitty is still here. Sue didn't get rid of her. You don't know about Will. He works for Vocal Adrenaline as their couch." Beast said causational.

I could not believe it. I did not want it to be true. I know that I have to go talk to him next. I walked into Vocal Adrenaline stage. I watched from a distance of Mr. Shuester couching Vocal Adrenaline.

"Very good guys. I think that is good for today. Remember my door is always open if you need anything." He said as the group left. They were not even listening to him. I kind of felt bad. He is a great teacher and this is how they treat him. He doesn't deserve that.

"Hi Mr. Shuester." I said. He turned to see me standing there.

"Rachel. What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I can ask you the same thing. I am here to see you. Also to ask you if you have any knowledge on Jake, Marley, Ryder, and Unique." I said walking up to him. He smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"It is nice to see you Rachel. I don't know anything about them. I am sorry. Why do you want to know?" He asked me.

"I got back New Directions. Kurt and I are leading it." I told him.

"Wow. Good for you." He said.

"Thanks. So I see that you are now taking over Vocal Adrenaline." I said to him.

"Yeah. Sue got me an interview and I got the job." He said.

"Good for you." I said to him.

"Thanks Rachel." He said to me.

"Well I should be getting back to help Kurt. Maybe all us glee directors can get together and talk." I said.

"Yeah, what about you come over to my place and have dinner sometime? Rachel you know that you are going against my team and Blaine's team. Good luck." He said.

"Yeah just text me or call me sometime. Good luck to you too." I said walking of there. I am not giving up looking for the rest of my group. For now I just have to keep on looking. I will show Sue she can't stop us.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah just text me or call me sometime. Good luck to you too." I said walking of there. I am not giving up looking for the rest of my group. For now I just have to keep on looking. I will show Sue she can't stop us.

I walked back into the glee room and looked at Kurt.

"What is wrong?" He asked me scared.

"Well I have bad new, horrible new, and just worser new. Which one do you want to hear first?" I asked him leaning against the piano in the room.

"Worser new first. I want to get the worse out of the way." He said sitting across of me.

"I don't know where our five left except one and we have to start all the way that the beginning." I said looking at him.

"Okay that is the worse. What is the horrible new?" He asked.

"Mr. Schuester is directing Vocal Adrenaline." I said waiting for his reaction.

"Are you kidding me? He is not." He said to me shocked.

"But he is." I said.

"Okay what is the bad news?" He asked look like I am going to give him the worse new.

"Remember me telling you there is one left." I was saying.

"Yeah." I looked at me with hope.

"It is Kitty. She is the only one left. The rest was transferred to different schools." I said.

"Okay. We can work with this. We need to convince Kitty to come back to us." He said. I looked at him. I could see that he was trying to think of a plan.

"Kurt, I don't think it will be that easy." I said.

"I know that it won't be easy but we have to try. Just let me talk to her or maybe you can talk to her. I feel that maybe you should talk to her." Kurt said.

"Okay. I will talk to her. You are right. We need her. If people see someone like her in the club then maybe more people will step up and join." I said.

"Then what are you doing standing here girl." Kurt said pushing me out the door.

"Okay I am going." I said leaving. I was walking through the school looking for her. Where would she be? I looked everywhere. Then I saw Sam.

"Sam, Do you know where Kitty is?" I asked him. I really hope he knows.

"Well right now would be glee. She would be in the library or auditorium. She hangs out there a lot. Mostly when Jake, Unique, Ryder, and Marley was here. That is where that loved to hang out. The library or the auditorium." Sam said.

"I loved in the library. Thanks Sam. I am going to go check the auditorium." I said walking away. I walked to the auditorium to see a blonde girl in a cheerleader uniform standing center stage look out to the seats.

***Kitty's POV***

I walked to the auditorium like I sometimes do during this time. It would be glee club if we had it. I put my stuff in one of the seats and walked onto the stage. I walked to center stage and looked out to the seats. I was thinking about how these seats were filled with people to come see competitions for glee. I was also thinking of Mr. Schuster sitting there at his table watching us perform a number someone put together.

I was so lost into my thoughts like I am sometimes. I didn't hear her come in. I stood there for a while Then I turn to go play some music and I see her. I see the one of the person I know I don't want to see. What is she doing her? I see...


	4. Chapter 4

I was so lost into my thoughts like I am some times. I didn't hear her come in. I stood there for a while. Then I turn to go play some music and I see her. I see the one of the person I know I don't want to see. What is she doing her? I see Rachel standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I am back and so is glee. If you didn't hear." She said walking closer to me.

"I heard that you failed at being an actress on your show. Which I heard was a horrible." I said to her.

"Yeah. It was horrible. But I am not here to talk about that." She said to me.

"What is it then? What are you here for?" I asked her.

"You look like you miss it. It is back. You can always come back. You don't have to audiction." Rachel said.

"Who said I miss it. I don't want to go back to something that won't be there long." I said to her.

"Kitty come on. It is here to stay." Rachel said to me.

"Yeah right. I will believe it when I see it." I said. I hopped off the stage.

"Kitty! We need you." Rachel said.

"You just need me to just be a number in the back." I grabbed my things to leave.

"You are not just a number. You were imporant to the group. You still are." She said coming after me.

"No I was not. I was just a number in the background. That is all I was to you guys. When I need someone the most no one was there. You guys said that glee is our family. That you will always be there for me. Then where were you guys when I need you. I called, texted, email but no one answered. I was left here alone. So I am done with all of you. You were never my family. You never really cared." I yelled at her. I was hiding my tears. I just turned and walked away.

"Kitty! Kitty!" I heard Rachel yell when I was walking away. I will not turn around to let her see me hide my tears. I walked to the closest bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and looked around to make sure no one was in there. When I made it a hundred percent that no one was in the bathroom; I let out my tears.

***Rachel POV***

I walked back to the glee room. Sam was there talking to Kurt. When they saw me Kurt ran right up to me.

"So?" He asked me.

"So what?" I asked him.

"Kitty. What she say? Will she be coming back to us?" Kurt asked.

"Well..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well... Kitty is not coming back. What happened that made her really hate glee. She said we were not there for her when she needed us." I said.

"Well she is the last one here. She might feel like you guys abandoned her. Rachel, Kurt do you really know her?" Sam asked me.

"Kind of." I said to him. Kurt didn't answer.

"Really Rachel. You and Kurt never really was around to get to know her. So why would she trust you guys if you never gave time to leave New York and visit to get know them." Sam said to us.

"He is right. We didn't really get to know her. But Sam can you maybe talk to her. She might listen to you. You got to know them." Kurt asked Sam.

"Sorry guys. I tried once. But I know she will come back by herself." Sam said.

What am I going to do? If I can't even get Kitty to join back. How am going to get twelve members to join?

I has been a while since that day. I now have four members. The first member was Roderick. Then there was Jane. When Jane joined she came from the warblers. So Blaine is mad at me. But I hope things will change. Then I got Mason and Madison. They are amazing students. We are still trying to get Kitty to come back. Also there is Spencer. He keeps looking at the sign up sheet. So he is thinking about it.

"Hey guys." I said walking into the room.

"So what are we doing today?" Jane asked me.

"Well today..." I heard my phone go off. "I am so sorry guys." I looked at who was calling me. "I have to take this. Kurt take over." I said walking into my office. I answered my phone.

"Rachel. It's Mr. Bob Harris." He said over the line.

"Superintendent, what may you be calling me for?" I asked him.

"I know where those students you asked me to look up." I smiled to myself. "Do you got a pen and paper around? You will want to write this down." He said.

"Yeah hold on." I said getting a pen and paper. Then he told me all the information I need.

"That was everything." He said.

"Thank-you. Are they transferred back to McKinley? Can I go and get them?" I asked him.

"Yes. You can go and get them. They are back in McKinley." He said.

"Thank-you so much." I said.

"No problem. They will be waiting for you. I already called their parents. Good luck." He said.

"Thanks. Bye." I said hanging up. I grabbed my jacket and keys heading out of the door.

"Rachel, where are you going?" Kurt yelled after me.

"Getting our second four." I yelled back to him. I walked to my car and get into it. I drove out of the parking lot to get people who need to be brought home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Getting our second four." I yelled back to him. I walked to my car and get into it. I drove out of the parking lot to get people who need to be brought home.

The first person I am going to get is Jake. He is the farther then the others. I drove up to a building. I pulled up to the gate and got buzzed in. It was a school for all boys. I got out of the car and walked into the school. I went to the front office.

"Hi. My name is Rachel Berry. I am here to get Jake Puckerman." I said to the man in the front desk.

"Rachel!" I heard my name. I turned to Jake coming up and giving me a hug.

"Jake. Nice to you too." I said. He let me go.

"You are here to take me back right?" He asked hope in his eyes. He must really hate this place.

"Yeah. I got you tranferred back to McKinley." I said to him.

"You must be Rachel. Welcome to Helcens School for Boys." An older man said.

"Thank." I said smiling.

"So you will be taking Mr. Puckerman. I got word that you are picking you up and taking back to McKinley High School." He said.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Well we were lucky to have you here Mr. Puckerman. Good luck in the future." He said to Jake.

"Thank-you sir." He said with a fake smile.

"Got everything. Ready to go?" I asked to Jake.

"Yeah. Lets go." He said.

"Nice meeting you. Good-bye." I said the man and walked out of the school with Jake. We had eyes on us all the way to my car.

We drove out of that school. Jake was quiet for a while. I look over at him asking,

"You okay?"

"I am so happy to get far away from that hell place." He said smiling. "So who are we getting next? What have been going on?"

"I will answer everything soon. We are going to get Ryder next." I said. We drove in silent and then we drove up to another school. This one looks different school then same was. We both looked at each other. We parked and walked into the school.

We got Ryder. Ryder was so happy to see us. He was so happy to see Jake. They were we like little kids seeing each other for the first time. I find out Unique did home school. So I picked her up and now we headed to get Marley. I looked at the paper to see where she was. I know that address. He told me that he know nothing. She is not there.


	7. Chapter 7

We got Ryder. Ryder was so happy to see us. He was so happy to see Jake. They were we like little kids seeing each other for the first time. I find out Unique did homeschool. So I picked her up and now we headed to get Marley. I looked at the paper to see where she was. I know that address. He told me that he know nothing. She is not there.

"What is wrong Rachel?" Unique asked me.

"We are not going to get Marley. We are heading back to McKinley." I said driving back to McKinley.

"Why? What about Marley?" Jake asked me.

"We will talk about it when we get in the glee room." I said to them.

"What about Kitty?" Ryder asked me.

"Well you will see her soon." I said. We got back to McKinley. We all walked into the school. They looked happy to be back. I got three of them back. Maybe with them back Kitty will come back to us. We walked into the glee room. I saw Kurt there with the other four.

"Welcome home guys." Kurt said.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Rachel and I are directing the glee club." He said.

"Okay." Jake said.

"So where is Kitty?" Ryder asked us.

"Who are they?" Unique asked me.

"Okay I will start with introduction. This is Jane, Roderick, Mason, and Madison. Guys this is Ryder, Jake, and Unique." I said. Everyone said hi. Jake, Unique, and Ryder took a seat.

"So where is Kitty? Is she running late?" Ryder asked us.

"Kitty. Kitty Wilde." Madison said to Ryder.

"Yeah. You know her?" Jake asked looking at her. "Of course you would. So do you know where she is?"

"She said this is a loser club. She said she doesn't know why she joined the first time." She said to them.

"What Kitty is not in glee?" Ryder said.

"Not surprised." Unique said.

"What was that post to know?" Jake asked Unique.

"Come on guys. Be truthful. She never really was nice to us." She said.

"Unique she can be mean but there is a reason for that." Jake said.

"Really. Then please tell me." Unique said.

"Come guys. Lets not do this. Unique we all know Kitty can be mean but remember she is still your friend." I said. Then I heard the bell ring. Everyone was leaving.

"Ryder, Unique, and Jake here is your schedule. I took the time out and got them for you." Kurt said handing them papers.

"Thanks Kurt. See you guys later." They said as they walked out of the room.

***Ryder's POV***

I walked out of the glee room. I had one thing on my mind. That was to find Kitty and get her to come back to glee. I walked up to Jake.

"We need to talk to her." I said to Jake.

"Yes we do. If I am right she would be at her locker. She should have the same locker." He said. We walked down the hall looking for her. I turned the corner to see...


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes we do. If I am right she would be at her locker. She should have the same locker." He said. We walked down the hall looking for her. I turned the corner to see blonde hair. I know it was her. I pointed her out to Jake. Then we walked up to her.

"Kitty."

***Kitty's POV***

I was at my locker getting my things together for my other classes. I was thinking what Rachel said to me. I do miss it but I can't go back. I can't go back. I was pulled out of my thoughts by hearing,

"Kitty." I turned to see Ryder and Jake.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. I am so shocked when I saw them. What are they doing here? Is Marley and Unique back too?

"We are back at McKinley. Rachel got us transferred back here. Isn't that amazing." Ryder said.

"Are you kidding me?" I said to them.

"Kitty, what is wrong? Aren't you happy to see us?" Jake asked concerned.

"I am fine. But why would I be happy to see you?" I asked him.

"What you are not happy to see us? I thought we were friends and won't you be happy to see your friends again." Ryder asked me.

"No. I am not happy to see you. True friends won't leave someone behind and abandon them when they truly need them." I said them.

"What Kitty? We would never abandon you. We were always here for you. I don't know what you are talking about." Jake said to me.

"Really?! You don't know what I am talking about. Are you kidding me?" I said to them. But truly I wanted to yell at them.

"We should be the one mad at you." Jake said to me.

"You guys should be mad at me. Why?" I asked them.

"Well…. Let me think. You never tried to find us or contact us. You just dropped us all." Jake said to me.

"Really? I have emailed, texted, called. I tried everything. You guys abandoned me here. I was here with no one. I needed you guys but you were not there. How dare you say I didn't try! I saved the proof and printed them out to show you if I ever saw you guys again." I said pushing a folder into Jake's chest and shut my locker walking away.

***Ryder's POV***

Jake and I just looked at each other concerned look at each other. We heard the bell for class. I took the folder from Jake and we both headed to history class. We walked into the room to see Kitty sitting there. So at less I know I have one class with her. What other classes do we have together?

It was the end of the day. Jake and I headed to the football field to get back on the team. We walked up to Beiste.

"Hey couch." We both said.

"Jake, Ryder welcome back. Let me guess. You are here to get back on the team." Couch Beiste said.

"Yes couch. Is there opening?" I asked.

"You are lucky boys. Yesterday I had to kick off to players because of their acts and grades. Guess what. The spots that are open will fit you two perfectly. They were your old spots." Couch Beiste said.

"That is amazing. So can we please have them back?" Jake asked.

"Of course boys. I know when I have good players and you two are good." Couch Beiste smiled at us. "Everyone in." Couch Beiste yelled to the field.

"What is it Couch?" A blonde guy said with a buzz cut.

"I have found players to take the two openings. This is Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn. Also hit the showers practice is over. You two follow me. I will give you everything back, even you jerseys." Couch Beiste said. We got our things and put what we can in our lockers. I then said bye to Jake and headed out of the school to head home until I saw her. The one person I missed the most. I saw…


	9. Chapter 9

"I have found players to take the two openings. This is Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn. Also hit the showers practice is over. You two follow me. I will give you everything back, even you jerseys." Coach Beiste said. We got our things and put what we can in our lockers. I then said bye to Jake and headed out of the school to head home until I saw her. The one person I missed the most. I saw Kitty waiting there on the phone.

***Kitty's POV***

I was waiting for my mom to come and get me from school. But she is ruining late. I pulled out my phone to see if she tried to call me. Of course she didn't. I pressed her contact to call her.

I listened to it ring and ring. Until I got her voicemail. I listened until the beep. I then recorded my message to her,

"Hey mom. It's me. You must have lost track of time of something. But you told me you would pick me up after Cheerios practice. You are late. Don't worry I am just going to walk." I then hanged up and bragged my bags to start walk home.

"Hey." I heard and I turned to see Ryder.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you walking home?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if I could walk you home." He asked me.

"Sure whatever." I said. I am kind of happy he is walking me home. I haven't felt safe walking home. I have felt like someone watching me since summer. Then I found out that Nicole was in town. I just don't know about her brother. So that kind of scares me.

"So how have you been?" Ryder asked me.

"Okay I guess." I said. I really didn't want to talk to him.

"So I read everything in the folder." He said.

"Okay." I said to him.

"I wish I was here for you. I didn't know you were feeling." He said to me.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said. The rest of the walk was quiet. He walked me all the way home. I said good-bye and went inside.

***Rachel's POV***

When I heard the bell for the end of the day. I was sitting in my office. It is weird calling it my office. I was planning assignments for weeks when I looked up and saw the one person I really didn't want to talk to right now. I saw...


	10. Chapter 10

When I heard the bell for the end of the day. I was sitting in my office. It is weird calling it my office. I was planning assignments for weeks when I looked up and saw the one person I really didn't want to talk to right now. I saw Mr. Schuester.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"You lied to me." I said right away.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"You know where Marley was. You have her." I said to him.

"How did you find out about that?" He said not looking at me.

"Just do. Why did you tell me?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I didn't want to lose her. She is talented and should be where she belongs." He said to me.

"She belongs here. You know that. That is why you didn't tell me. You know if she found out that glee is back here. She would be gone in a heart beat." I said to him.

"You can't take her. That will be against our agreement." He said to me.

"I know that. Don't worry. We play fair. But just wait karma is coming for you." I looked at him. "If you don't mind. Please leave. I have a lot of things to do for my glee kids." I said to him. I watched him walk out of my office. Which was his old office.

It has been a while since that day. I have still trying get more members. It is hard. Sue made everyone here scared to be themselves. I just wish Kitty would change her mind and join us. She could bring so many people.

We are in the auditorium with Walbers and Vocal Adrenaline. Sue is making us perform for her and she is going to judge. It a technically meaningless "invitational" competition. Sue gave us the rules. We need twelve members to preform. Oh my gosh now I am freaking out. We don't got those members. We need them in two days. That is great. We got today to get ready. The performing list is Vocal Adrenaline. Then the Walbers. Lastly the New Directions. So we are last, so we have time. I called the glee room.

I walked in to see my worried students. I looked at them saying,

"We got this guys. We are last. So we have time. We have eight members right now. So we need four more members. I know you guys can find us those members."

"Rachel, thanks for the pep talk but being truthful here. We are screwed." Jake said.

"Don't say that. We got this." I told them.

"No I am with Jake. The Warblers has Blaine directing them. Vocal Adrenaline has . We don't even have Marley. I know where she is at. I saw her sitting with them. She is a Vocal Adrenaline. So we are done." Unique said to me.

"You know who we need." Ryder said to us.

"Who Ryder?" Mason asked.

"Kitty." He said to us.

"Yeah. But she won't join us. I don't know why." Unique said.

"I do." Ryder said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"We all abandoned her. No one would talk to her or anything. So she thought she was just a number for the club." Ryder said to us.

***Kitty POV***

I was walking down the hallway when I saw her. The person I haven't seen in a long time. She didn't see me. I am happy about that. I can now go and scare her. I walked up to her.

"What are you doing here..."


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing here Marley?" I asked her. She jumped a little bit. That put a smirk on my face. She turned around to look at me.

***Marley's POV***

I was walking the hall remembering some great memories. I really miss this place. Is that sad when this place gave people like me hell? I was in my thoughts until I heard a voice behind me. I jumped a little because the person scared me. I then thought I know that voice. I turned around to see Kitty standing there. She doesn't really see pleased to see me.

"Kitty. You scared me. I didn't know you still went to school here. I thought Sue got ride of all of us glee members." I said to her.

"No. She got ride of you losers. I am different. So you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" She asked her again.

***Kitty's POV***

"We are having a glee compation. I thought you know." She said.

"No. I didn't know. Why would I know?" I asked her.

"I thought you were in the glee club." She said to me.

"No. I am not in that loser club." I told her.

"Why not? I thought you loved that club. You always had fun being in it." She told me.

"No. I did not. It was all fake. I don't want to be somewhere I am not wanted and just a number." I told her.

"What? You were never just a number." She said to me.

"Marley, I am sorry but last time I checked I was. I was always just in the background. I never got a solo or duet. Most of the people hated me or pretended to be my friend." I told her.

"Kitty, that is not true. We are your friends. I don't know what to say about the solo part. But you could have tried to get them or tried harder." She said to me. I looked at her like she just slapped me with her words.

"I didn't try. I tried Marley. But no one was better then you. You were always their favorite. I was always pushed in the back. I was never that good. I did everything to get noticed in there. But I still never got what you did. You just had to say I will try and you got it. When you didn't even say anything you still got it. So I didn't try hard enough. Marley shut up. You don't get it. Everyone loved you in that room. Eeryone wanted you to be the lead but when I never had that. Only one person believed in me and he is not here any more. Finn thought I had something. He was going to plan on letting me have a solo in one of the numbers for our compation before he left us. Then you got them. So where be somewhere I am not wanted. And don't say I was wanted. Unique doesn't want me back in there. She says it is better without me in there. They all rather have you back not me." I said to her. I looked at her and waited for respons but she said nothing. "I thought so." Then I walked away.

***Ryder's POV***

I saw Marley and Kitty talking. I wonder what they are talking about. I got closer to hear what they were saying. I heard the whole thing. I can't believe Kitty that way. I never thought she thought that about her. I then walked her walk away. I came out where I was listening and looked at Marley.

"Hey." She said to me.

"Hey." I said to her.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"I am good. Could be better. How about you?" I asked her.

"Good except for what just happened." She said.

"Yeah I saw and heard." I said to her.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"I don't really know what to say." She said.

"Me either. I know one thing I am letting Rachel know about this." I told her.

"Yeah. Well I should go. I think we are going to be practicing for the compation." She said to me.

"Yeah. Go. Good luck." I said.

"You too." She said walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

"You too." She said walking away.

I walked to find Rachel. I found her in her office. I knocked on the door. She looked up from what she was doing.

"Yes Ryder?" She asked me.

"I have something to tell you and I think it might help get Kitty to join glee again." I said.

"Come on in. What is it?" She asked me. I then told her what I heard and what Kitty said.

"So yeah. That is also a reason." I said to her.

"Okay. That kind of makes more sence now. I just don't know what we are going to do. You tried to talk to her. Also Jake tried. But I got an idea. Just let me handle it. Thanks for letting me know." Rachel said to me.

"No problem." I said getting up and leaving. I wonder what she is going to do get Kitty back.

***Rachel's POV***

So it is the next day and we are still four members short. It is Vocal Adrenaline. They got done singing and we all clapped for them. I looked at my kids and show fear in theirs eyes. I looked up to Marley's face. She looks unhappy up there. Why is that?

I then heard one of my kids say,

"We are so screwed."

I can't believe that just happen. They were really good. I looked at my kids and hoped that they didn't just get funked out.

***Kitty's POV***

So I sneaked into see the glee sing and see what was going on. I watched Vocal Adrenaline perform. Wow they were good. New Directions are so screwed. They need about four more members. If you don't count if I don't join again.

I walked out looking around the halls. I know what I have to do. I have to do this. I know what I said. But I only said those words because I was hurt. I need to help them. I need to get them more members. I need to do it quick.

I got out my small notepad and started putting names down that I know I could confince to join.

_** Michelle**_

_** Stephanie**_

_** Cat**_

_** Sophie**_

_** June**_

_** Lesa**_

__I started to walk down the hall I know I can get Cat and Stephanie definally. It will be harder to get Sophie and Lesa. I bet if I ask June and Michelle shouldn't be that hard. So lets start off with my two cheerios girl. I turned the corner to see...


	13. Chapter 13

I started to walk down the hall I know I can get Cat and Stephanie definitely. It will be harder to get Sophie and Lesa. I bet if I ask June and Michelle shouldn't be that hard. So lets start off with my two cheerios girl. I turned the corner to see Cat and Stephanie talking Jake.

"Hey girls. What are you doing Puckerman?" I said walking up to them looking at Jake.

"Hey Kitty." The both said.

"Hey is trying to get us to join glee." Cat said in a bubble tone.

"Puckerman, really you are trying to get my two girls." I said him.

"Your two girls?" He asked confused.

"Kitty, my be a mean and everything but we are her best friends. We are her girls." Stephanie said. She always find away to say stuff like that in the nicest way.

I got close to these two girls. Stephanie is anti-cheerio. She is so sweet and kind. Cat is so special. I love her for that. I would always protect her. She is like my little sister If any one hurt these two girls, I would break their face.

"Yeah they are my sisters in cheer. Do you got a problem with that?" I said to him.

"We know what you glee did to her. You just are just meanies. If Kitty won't join neither will we. So you can leave." Cat said shooing him away. He just shocked his head and walked away.

"So I trust you girls and you know that." I start to say.

"Okay. What is it you want?" Stephanie asked me.

"I need you guys to join glee with me." I said to them.

"What? You said that club is for losers and what they did to you was mean and wrong. Why would you want to help them?" Stephanie asked me.

"Because I know we are on top and everything. But you girls still feel out of place here. So do I. But glee make us feel welcome and wanted some where. I am not doing this for them. I love to sing and I told you guys how I had fun in there. I want glee to be around for a long time for other to have a place. So will you place join with me. Don't do it for them but for me." I said to them. They both looked at each other and signed. I know I got them.

"Fine. But I m doing it for you." Stephanie said.

"If my sister wants to do it. I will do it too." Cat said.

"Thanks girls. Now I have to get a few more people and then we will join." I said.

"Okay. Do you need help?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." I said getting my notepad out to cross off the names on my list.

_** Michelle**_

_** Sophie**_

_** June**_

_** Lesa**_

The girls looked at the list and tried to help me think of ideas to get the others to join.

"I think we should go talk to June next. She would be the easy to get right now." Stephanie said.

"Okay. Let's go then." I said. We walked off to find June.

***Rachel's POV***

So it is the next day and Kurt and Blaine is missing. I still have no songs for this thing. Also no new members. It is the Warblers turned to go. They are a good team. I don't know what to do. My kids confides went really down since yesterday. I really need to bring it back you.

We watched the Warblers go and I was right they were amazing. They got done and my kids got up and left when we were aloud to. I looked over to Mr. Schuester. He looked over to me and smiled. I got up and walked out. I walked up to Sam.

"Sam I really need some here. I don't have enough kids. Also Kurt is missing and I don't know where he is. Can you help me?" I asked him.

"Rachel, I will proudly help you. What about you work on the set list and I get members. I have a person in mind." Sam said.

"Thank-you Sam."I said.

"No problem." He said walking away. I walked into the glee room and saw songs on the paino that had a note on them. It said,

_ Use these songs. You will definally win. They will touch Sue inner feelings. Trust me._

_ A True Glee Member_

I looked at the songs. These were what I definitely need. These songs were perfect. Now I just need to pick who gets what.

***Sam's POV***

I walked into boy's locker room because that is where I know where he is. He is probably using the whiteboard in there to make up football strategies. I walked in to see...


	14. Chapter 14

I walked into boy's locker room because that is where I know where he is. He is probably using the whiteboard in there to make up football strategies. I walked in to see Spencer. I was right with what he was doing.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Sam. So I think with you being coach for right now. You will put me as quarterback. I am so ready." Spencer said.

"Spencer, that is not why I am here to talk about." I said to him.

"What is it? Please tell me you are not going to talk to me about joining glee." He said.

"Actually I am. They need a leader and I think you would be great for it." I said.

"Sam, you are a great guy and everything but I don't know. It is already hard enough for me being gay guy on the football team but I don't think I can add glee to that." He said to me.

"Spencer, do you know who jersey that belonged to?" I asked him pointing to the jersey that is framed and hung in our locker room.

"No. Sorry I don't." He said.

"Finn Hudson. He was the head captain and quarterback of our football team. Also leader of glee. He start something new to this school. He made a big change here. He effected a lot of people because of it. He was a great guy. I think it is time for someone to take what he started and keep it going. I think that should be you. I know you can do that. You are the right guy to do it." I said to him.

"You really think so?" He asked me looking at the jersey.

"Yes." I got up and looked straight at him. "Just think about it. It is a one time thing. Your choice. But trust me if you join. You would never regret it." I said walking out of the locker room.

***Kitty's POV***

So I got June to join us. It was easy to get her. She loves music so I just told her the truth and everything. She was in. Then I went and got Michelle. She was also easy. Then it was one of my hard ones I did next. I went to talk Lesa. She was hard because everyone thinks she is a spoiled little brat. Here is the thing she is a spoiled little brat. But I told her what she wanted. She wanted people to like her. She only wanted friends. I told her about Sugar and that she got friends. She was so in. Then that left me Sophie. Let me tell you this that was not easy. It took all the girls I got but at the end we got her to join.

Now it is the day and I am meeting up with the girls now to take them to glee. I walked to our meeting spot.

"Ready to go." I said to them.

"Lets do it." They said. We walked to the glee room.

***Rachel's POV***

"Okay everyone. Here you go." I said handing out the sheet music I got earlier from a stranger.

"What? What about the no ones we were going to use?" Jane asked me.

"Forget about them. We are going to do these songs." I said.

"We don't have time for new set list." Jane said to me.

"We are going to be doing a all nighter together." I told them.

"It will be like a party." I heard a guy's voice say. I turned around to see Spencer walking in.

"Spencer. Happy to have you." I said smiling. Now if we can magically get two more that would be great.

"Thanks. Is it cool I join?" He asked me.

"You are always welcome. Here you go." I said handing him a sheet music.

"You better have a couple more. Also be ready to work our asses off because this girl wants to win." I heard. I know that voice. I turned around to see...


	15. Chapter 15

"You better have a couple more. Also be ready to work our asses off because this girl wants to win." I heard. I know that voice. I turned around to see Kitty standing there with six other girls.

"Kitty what are you doing here?" I heard Unique ask.

"To come back and help you poor ass bitches. You need the numbers and I got them." Kitty said. I smiled to her.

"Well you are welcome back anything Kitty. So who did you bring?" I asked looking at the six girls following her in.

"This is Michelle, Stephanie, Cat, Sophie, June, and Lesa. Stephanie and Cat are on the Cheerios. Michelle is the country loving girl. June is the sweetheart down to earth. Sophie is the punk and bad girl. Then there is Lesa the brat." Kitty said pointing who was what.

"Welcome. Everyone is welcome to join. It is nice to have you back Kitty. Here you guys go." I said handing them music sheets. "Okay. Lets start."

***Kitty's POV***

We were practicing most of the night. Then Rachel went to the front to wait for pizza to come. So we all got to sit and relax. I was sitting on the floor with Cat and Stephanie.

"So Kitty what changed your mind of coming back?" Unique asked me from where she was sitting.

"Because I want to. Do you have a problem?" I asked her.

"No. It's just you been giving Jake and Ryder a hard time when they were trying to get you to join back." Unique said to me.

"Well do you blame her. You guys left her and didn't talk to her until you come back. You think that you can come back and everything will go back to normal. How you want it. News flash honey. That is not how it goes. You have been gone for years. Time doesn't just stop for you. It goes on." Stephanie said to Unique.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Kitty. And I know that. But Kitty could have tried to reach out to us too. We did try. I don't know what she told you. But we did try to reach out to her. We all did. But we never heard back from her." Unique said.

"Stephanie don't. I got this. Listen here Unique. I don't want to fight. I don't want one of my girls to fight either. So I am going to tell the truth like I always have. I tried to reach out to you. Ask Ryder. He has the proof. But if you don't believe me but don't take it out on one of my girls. It is between you and me. Not them. Also we shouldn't be fighting here. Where we all want to feel welcome. If you want to talk then these go talk out and the hall. If not keep your comments to yourself. We are a team and we need to put whatever drama and differences aside to kick so ass. So we need to stop the fighting and act like a team. Even if we have some problem going on. It is not right now. It is for later." I said looking at Unique.

When no one had nothing to say I got up and left the room to get a breather. I just need to get where from everyone for a minute.

***Ryder's POV***

We all watched Kitty get up and walked out of the room. I looked at everyone. It was dead quiet in that room. I never heard it so quiet. I had to be the one to break the silence. I looked at everyone and said,

"She is right you know. We are a team so lets work as one." I said. Then I pulled a folder out of my bookbag and put it on the piano. "Unique here is the proof. Everything Kitty tried to do. It is all in here. Every last thing. You and Jake should really look at it." I then walked out to talk to Kitty. I was walking down the hall looking into empty classes to see where she went. Then I found her in the one place I should of know.

***Unique's POV***

I walked up to the piano with Jake to look in the folder. Jake opened the folder then there was four different folders with our names on them. Jake took his folder and I took my folder. I sat back down and opened up the folder that had my name on it. I looked at everything. Ryder was right. She did try. She never gave up. There's emails, texts, and letters in here. I read them all and wish I didn't say now of those things to Kitty. I looked up to Jake who was leaning against the piano reading what was in his folder.

"Ryder was right. She never gave up." I said Jake.

"Yeah. It sucks. I always thought Kitty just dropped me when she never responded to anything I sent to her. When I got nothing back from her. I just dropped her and gave up. I wish I didn't." Jake said.

"I know me either." I said.

"Did you two know about these?" Jake asked Cat and Stephanie.

"Yeah. We helped her make them. I was my mind to make them. So when she saw you guys again you can see what you missed and see that she tried. She never gave up. I think there is more at her house that she hasn't put in there. She stopped at the start of school because she started to get busy." Stephanie said.

"We should go find her and talk to her." I said.

"Yeah. Come on. I think I know where she is." Jake said grabbing the folders and putting his back in there. I handed him my folder to put back in there. I don't know why We put them back in there. It just felt right. Then we headed to find Kitty.

***Kitty's POV***

I was stilling on the stage letting my feet hang at the edge. I was looking out to the seats. I really hope Ryder showed them their folders. I was about to leave until...


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: I don't own It Must Have Been Love By: Roxette, Father Figure By: George Michael, and All Out of Love By: Air Supply.)

I was stilling on the stage letting my feet hang at the edge. I was looking out to the seats. I really hope Ryder showed them their folders. I was about to leave until I saw Ryder standing there at the door way. He was not alone. Jake and Unique was with him.

"Hey." Is all that came out of my month.

"Hey." Ryder said.

"Kitty, I am so sorry. I didn't know. But why didn't you get anything. Also why didn't we get any of these stuff." Unique said to me.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter right now. What matters is us showing those newbies what is like and take to be part of this group. Now these get in there and show them what a team look like." I said to them.

"Yeah. Lets do it." Jake yelled and we walked back into the glee room. We walked into the glee room to see Rachel with the pizza.

"Everything good?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah. All good for now." I said.

"I am starving." Jake said heading over to get pizza.

"When aren't you hungry. You are always hungry." I said to him. I took a few pieces of pizza.

"You should be the one to talk. You always have some kind of food with you." Jake said to me.

"Yeah so." I said.

***Rachel's POV***

I looked at all my kids sitting there eating. They were not separated into groups. They were all sitting together. They were sitting as a team. That made me so happy.

It is the next day. We did all nighter. It was amazing. I really think they are I took my kids out for breakfast when the morning came.

"Hey Rachel." Sam said walking up to me.

"Hey Sam. Have you heard from Kurt or Blaine yet?" I asked him.

"No. They will be back soon." Sam said.

"Yeah I know." I said to him.

"So you ready for today. How did last night go?" He asked me.

"I am so ready. I think they are ready for it." I said to him.

"You first." He said holding the door open for me.

"Thank-you Sam. I am going to go talk to them before they go on." I said to him. I headed back stage to see my kids getting ready.

"Rachel." Everyone yelled at me.

"Okay guys. Bring it in." I said to them.

"What is it Rachel?" Jane asked me.

"Okay. We do this before every performs. I just want to say. I am proud of you guys. You guys showed me that you can do it. That no matter what is thrown at you guys. You can handle it. Now go out there and have some fun. This is what matters the most. Put your hands in. On three." I looked at them. Everyone put their hands in. "One... Two... Three." I said.

Then everyone yelled,

"Amazing!" They thought their hands in the air. They went to their spot to perform.

"Now it is the New Dirction." Sue said and walked off the stage. I stood at my spot to watch.

(Must have been love...  
But it's over now.)

Lay a whisper  
On my pillow  
Leave the winter  
On the ground  
I wake up lonely  
There's air of silence  
In the bedroom  
And all around  
(All around)  
Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away.

It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It must have been good  
But I lost it somehow  
It must have been love  
But it's over now  
From the moment we touched  
'Til the time had run out.

Make-believing  
We're together  
That I'm sheltered  
By your heart  
But in and outside  
I've turned to water  
Like a teardrop  
In your palm  
And it's a hard  
Winter's day  
I dream away.

It must have been love  
(Must have been love)  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
It was all that I wanted  
Now I'm living without  
It must have been love  
(Must have been love)  
But it's over now  
It's where the water flows  
It's where the wind blows.

It must have been love  
(Must have been love)  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
It must have been good  
But I lost it somehow  
It must have been love  
(Must have been love)  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
From the moment we touched  
'Til the time had run out.

Yeah  
It must have been love  
(It must have been love)  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
It was all that I wanted  
Now I'm living without  
It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It's where the water flows  
It's where the wind blows.

Oh  
It must have been love  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
(But it's over now)  
Now I'm all alone  
(It must have been love)  
It must have been love  
(But it's over now)  
But it's over now  
Now I'm all alone...

I was so proud with the first song. They are already starting off amazing. They went right into the next song.

That's all I wanted  
Something special, something sacred  
In your eyes  
For just one moment  
To be bold and naked  
At your side  
Sometimes I think that you'll never  
Understand me  
Maybe this time is forever  
Say it can be, whoh

That's all you wanted  
Something special, someone sacred  
In your life  
Just for one moment  
To be warm and naked  
At my side

Sometimes I think that you'll never  
Understand me  
But something tells me together  
We'd be happy, oh oh

(Baby)  
I will be your father figure  
(Oh baby)  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
(I'd love to)  
I will be your preacher teacher  
(Be your daddy)  
Anything you have in mind  
(It would make me)  
I will be your father figure  
(Very happy)  
I have had enough of crime  
(Please let me)  
I will be the one who loves you  
'Til the end of time

That's all I wanted  
But sometimes love can be mistaken  
For a crime  
That's all I wanted  
Just to see my baby's  
Blue eyes shine  
This time I think that my lover  
Understands me  
If we have faith in each other  
Then we can be  
Strong, baby

I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
'Til the end of time

If you are the desert  
I'll be the sea  
If you ever hunger  
Hunger for me  
Whatever you ask for  
That's what I'll be

So when you remember the ones who have lied  
Who said that they cared  
But then laughed as you cried  
Beautiful darling  
Don't think of me

Because all I ever wanted  
It's in your eyes, baby,  
And love can't lie, no  
(Greet me with the eyes of a child)  
My love is always tellin' me so  
(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)  
Just hold on, hold on  
I won't let you go, my baby

I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind, baby  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
(So I am gonna love you)  
'Til the end of time  
I will be your father  
I will be your preacher  
I will be your daddy, whoa  
I will be the one who loves you 'til the end of time

I then saw Kurt and Blaine running in.I was so happy to see that they both were okay.

"Oh my gosh. You guys okay?" I asked them.

"Yeah fine." Kurt said.

"Oh Blaine. Your Wablers were amazing." I said to him as he walked pass me.

"Look. We got Kitty." I said to Kurt.

"And Spencer?" He asked me suprised.

"Yeah. All thanks for Sam. Also got new kids too. Kitty brought them." I said. Then we both watched them perform their last song.

I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too, but what else can we do?  
Tormented and torn apart

I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
Does the feeling seem oh so right?

And what would you say, if I called on you now  
Saying that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

What are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late, I know I was so wrong

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late, I know I was so wrong

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right

Everyone clapped for them. If you looked over to Sue. You could see that she was crying her eyes out. We did it. We touched her heart. I am so proud of them all. I can't wait to see where this year takes us.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone clapped for them. If you looked over to Sue. You could see that she was crying her eyes out. We did it. We touched her heart. I'm so proud of them all. I can't wait to see where this year takes us.

"Now that torturous pain was over. I now can get this over with and tell you who won and who is a sour loser. So in last place and gets this plunger is Vocal Adrenaline. In second place and gets this bowling pin goes to the Warblers. In first place and I don't know how that happened when they sat on stools. Goes to the New Direction." Sue said. Then Kitty went up and took the trophy. She was so happy.

"Come on guys. Lets go and put this where it belong." I said to them. They followed me into the glee room. We put the trophy in the proper place.

"That looks great." Kurt said.

"Yeah it does." I smiled to myself. "So I have to ask. Which one of you guys came up with the songs and didn't want to put your name on it?" I asked them.

"We all thought you came up with them." Jake said.

"If it wasn't you then and it wasn't us. Who was it?" Ryder said looking at everyone.

"Who said it wasn't one of us." Kitty said.

"No offence Kitty but it had be someone who know Sue to show her feelings like that." Unique said out of no where.

*Kitty's POV*

Why do they think it was someone else? What they really can't tell that I do care about this place?

"One that was offensive. Two it was me. I was the one who left them on the piano with a note saying 'Use these songs. You will definably win. They touch Sue's inner feelings. Trust me. A True Glee Member' I am the one who wrote the note. So why don't you believe that?" I said looking at them.

"Wait you did it Kitty. But why? You were not even back in glee yet. So why help?" Unique asked me.

"Because this place still matter something to me. If any one of you guys repeat that I will deny it. But this is a place where you can be yourself. So why would I want to lose that." I said.

"Wow. But I thought you hate glee." Mason said.

"Really. I only said that stuff to stay on Sue's good side. She shipped out them and was not scared to send me far away. So either it was me dish glee and everyone who thought it was cool or get shipped to I don't know." I looked that them. "But listen here newbies. This place is a place where you are welcome to be yourself. No matter what they think about you out there. In here you can be who you want to be. Even if I call you names and everything. I never want any one of you guys to put yourselves down. Is place is now yours and make it yours. It will always be here for you when no one else will. It is a safe place. So make it safe for others." I said to them.

"Kitty is right, This is your guys place to come when you just need to get away from the drama out there. Thank-you Kitty for saying those things. Also thank-you for the songs. You were a big help and saveuror." Rachel said to me.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." I said.

So it has been a while since that day. I have been trying to get people to join but Sue really scares them. But I have two more football players trying out later today.

I am really stepping up in glee. Now that Marley is gone. Someone needs to take the new female lead or leader. I think I am stepping up to become a great leader. The leader Finn saw when he was here. The one he was helping me to bring out.

I was walking to the glee room to talk to Rachel something. I really want to talk to her about letting me be a leader. I think I can handle it.

I walked into the glee room to see everyone around a person. I walked up to Cat.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here?" I asked.

"Look who is back. We are now so going to win. "Jake said smiling. He never gets that smile except for one person. No. It can't be her. She then turn around. I was now face to face with the one person I really didn't want to see. I was face to face with...


	18. Chapter 18

"Look who is back. We are now so going to win. "Jake said smiling. He never gets that smile except for one person. No. It can't be her. She then turn around. I was now face to face with the one person I really didn't want to see. I was face to face with Marley.

"Marley. What are you doing here?" I said to her.

"After that thing we had here. I realized something. I really missed it here. So I asked my mom if she can transfer me back and Rachel help us. So I am back. I am also back in glee." She said.

"Isn't that great Kitty. Now we are deffanitly going to win now." Kurt said.

"Yeah. That is amazing." I said with one of my fake smiles. But truly I hate it. There goes my chances to become leader is gone. Now that Marley is back. Rachel is going to give her all the solos and everything. I am going to get push in the back again.

"Hey. You okay?" Ryder asked me quietly. I was the only one that heard him. Everyone was talking to Marley. Everyone making a big fus about Marley like always.

"Yeah. I am fine. Got to head. Talk to you later." I said walking away.

I walked out of the room not even bothering to ask Rachel. Why bother if I already know what she going to do. Just give it to Marley. She is the best and everything.

I got to my locker and opened it up. I started to put things any and making myself look busy until my phone went off telling me I got a text. I opened up from Ryder saying,

_ Ik you are not okay. Whats up?_

_ I am fine. Nothing is up. Why do you think that?_

_ You left the room with out no one knowing. Also you didn't look that happy that Marley being back._

_ I am happy she is back._

_ Kitty really are you? I know you. You are not. Now what is up?_

_ Nothing Ryder. Marley is back and she is leading us into victory with her amazing voice and everything. So why shouldn't I be happy. _

_ Is that what it about. You wanted to be leader in glee. I didn't know you wanted to be the leader. I think you should do it._

_ Really think so? But I don't think I am going to ask for it. Rachel is just going to give it to Marley with all the solos and duets with everyone. _

_ I think you should still ask. You could do it._

_ Ryder I rather not put my hope out there and get it crushed, So keep it quiet._

I then put my phone away. I really didn't want to talk to any one about it. I walked to my class alone.

***Ryder's POV***

I didn't text Kitty back. I know she didn't want me to respond. So I didn't instead I am going to do something else. I am not going to do what she asked. I am going to the source and talk about this.


	19. Chapter 19

I didn't text Kitty back. I know she didn't want me to respond. So I didn't instead I am going to do something else. I am not going what she asked. I am going to the source and talk about this.

It has be a while since that happen. I haven't had time yet to talk to Rachel yet. But I am doing it. A lot happened since then. Mr. Shuester left Vocal Adrenaline. Coach Beiste is back with us. His name is Sheldon Beiste. Don't ask how I know that. I just do. But he is happy now. Now I have to do something that I might make one of my friends mad at me but I don't care it is for a good reason.

I walked to the glee room. I heard different voices. I know them all. I enter to see few of the graduates.

"Hey man." Puck said.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Well we are here to help. We heard that you guys got the amount of members you need and thought it was time for you guys get whipped into shape. Also help Kurt and Rachel pick a leader." Mercedes said.

"What do you need Ryder?" Rachel asked me.

"I came to talk to you about glee leader." I said to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think Kitty should be the glee leader." I said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because she is strong and stuff." I said.

"Okay. No offence Ryder. But their are other people who might can do it." Kurt said.

"Then if you think that then you should let us glee kids choose. We are the one who are the one who have to work with them. So what do you think?" I said. What Kurt don't think Kitty can do it? Or does he not believe in her?

***Rachel's POV***

"Then if you think that then you should let us glee kids choose. We are the one who are the one who have to work with them. So what do you think?" Ryder said to us.

"You know what Ryder. That is a great idea. I will think about it. You should head to class." I said. Then Ryder nodded in understanding and left.

"Are you really going to let them pick? I feel like it is our right to pick." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I am sorry but I am letting them pick. I am turning it to a week. Just trust me." I said.

"Fine. I am trusting you on this." He said.

"How are you going to do it?" Artie asked me.

"I don't know yet but I will figure it out." I said. I know the person to call to talk to. I just don't know if he will answer me. I walked away from everyone headed to get so quiet place to call him. Please answer me. I really need his help.


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't know yet but I will figure it out." I said. I know the person to call to talk to. I just don't know if he will answer me. I walked away from everyone headed to get so quiet place to call him. Please answer me. I really need his help.

"Rachel." A guys voice said on the other line.

" , I know you might be busy but I have a problem and I need some advise." I said to him.

"No I am not busy. So what is it I help you with?" He asked me. I smiled to myself knowing that Mr. Shuester is free to talk.

"So we are choosing who would be the leader of glee and I kind of what to make it a week. Ryder came to me not that long ago and wanted Kitty to be the leader. He suggested that we let them pick. But I think Kurt feels that someone else should get it and I don't know what to do." I said to him over the phone.

"Well Rachel. Here is the thing. Do what you think is the best. I think it is a good idea to let them pick. It is smart to make it a week thing too. Just do what you think is right. You got this Rachel." He said to me.

"Thanks Mr. Shuester." I said.

"Rachel, remember you were a leader with Finn. You two did a great job at it. Just follow your gut. I know that is what Finn did. As I can come in to help if you want." He said to me.

"That would be great. Can't wait to see you again." I said.

"Okay. See you soon." He said.

"Just letting you know. Mercedes, Puck, Artie, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany is here to help." I said.

"Okay. More help the better." He said. We said our goodbyes and hanged up. I really want to do good for this glee club. But I just don't know what to do.

***Mr. Shuester's POV***

Rachel really wants to do something good with this glee club. But she just needs a little guidance. I know she can do this.

I walked into the glee room to see Kurt and Blaine sitting there. Blaine looks horrible.

"Hey what is wrong guys?" I asked them.

"Dalton Academy is gone. It burned down. We have nothing left." Blaine said.

"Well then they will come here and join our glee club." Rachel said.

"Really Rachel?" Blaine said looking up at her.

"Yeah. I will get it done." She said walking out of the room.

It is glee now. Everyone was walking in. Even the walbers that came here. I looked around to see if we were missing someone. Right when I was going to ask where was Kitty. She walked in with two boys.

"Kitty you are late." I said looking at her.

"Sorry guys. Just had to hunt down these two. They promised me they would join and no one breaks a promise with me. This is Luis and TJ." She said.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said to them.

"Hi." The one who was TJ said.

"Hey." Luis said.

"So do you guys have anything to sing?" Kurt asked.

"Kind of." Luis said. He looked over to TJ and then Kitty. TJ shrugged.

"Just do it. Come on guys." Kitty said.

"Okay here we go. TJ give me a beat." Luis said. Then the next thing I know TJ was beatboxing.


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay here we go. TJ give me a beat." Luis said. Then the next thing I know TJ was beatboxing.

Luis started to rap. He is really good at it. Then he started to beatbox and TJ took over with the rap and then he sang a little bet.

"Wow guys. That was amazing." I said to them.

"Okay. Here is the thing. I can't sing or dance. But what I make up it all up in heart. Also I can rap and beatbox. But with TJ here. He is the total package. He can rap, dance, beatbox, and sing. One last thing. We are a combine package deal. You take one; you get the other." Luis said.

"If you don't take both. You lose both." TJ said.

"Well lucky for you two. We welcome anyone in." Rachel smiled. "Please take a seat you two and welcome to the New Direction." She said.

"So if you don't see that we have some new members. The walbers are going to be staying with us. We are sorry about your school but we welcome this place to you guys to make it your home." I said to them.

"While thank-you Mr. Shuester. Also thank-you Kurt and Rachel for letting us walbers come and join your guys glee club." A guy said standing up.

"Skylar is right. We the walbers thank-you guys. This means a lot to us." Blaine said.

"No problem." Rachel said.

"So lets get down to business. We have so topics to take about. One is what we are going to wear for Sectional." Kurt said.

"We are not going to be wearing those costumes. I think we should wear blazers." Skylar said.

"No. They are not costumes. They are outfits." Myron yelled out.

"I don't think so. You may be part of our glee club now but this is no private school. This is what we do and we don't want to wear your guys blazers. They don't even go with our school." Jake said to them.

"Come on guys. Let us hand this. Now for this week I want to bring a point up. We don't have a leader. I want to make this week to pick a leader." Rachel said.

***Rachel's POV***

"Come on guys. Let us hand this. Now for this week I want to bring a point up. We don't have a leader. I want to make this week to pick a leader." I said.

"Rachel and I talked and this is how it going to go. You guys are going to choose. You can volunteer self or nominate someone."

"Well I volunteer to be the leader." Skylar said.

"Okay. Anyone else?" I asked.

"I nominate Marley." Jake said.

"I nominate..."


	22. Chapter 22

"I nominate Kitty." Ryder said.

"Okay. Anyone else?" I asked. Kitty walked up to the others. "No one. Okay. So these are our people to choose from to be leader. We will decide at the end of this week. So good luck to all. These guys up here will be talking to you and trying to convince you to pick them. So listen to what they have to say. In the middle of the week they will speak their point of why they should be leaders." I said.

"What about singing?" Unique asked.

"For singing. It will be for fun. If anyone want to sing a song they can. This week is mainly about nominating a leader." I said.

"So think about it and good luck to the these guys. Guys can leave early." Kurt said. Then everyone left. I turned to everyone.

"So this is a good group of people. So we have to figure out the outfit problem. So what are going to do?" I said to the people who are here.

"I don't know." Kurt said.

"Is there a way to get the your warblers to get away from the blazers?" I asked Blaine.

"I don't know. I kind of doubt it." Blaine said. "But what is the problem with the blazers?" He looked at me.

"No offence they are tacky. We are use to costumes." I said to him.

"They are not tacky." Blaine said.

***Kitty's POV***

I can't believe Ryder. Why did he do that? I already know I am not going to win. But I think I can solve the outfit problem.

I just need to talk to all the warblers. I walked down the hall looking for them.

Then I found them all in an empty room talking.

"Just the boys I wanted to talk to." I said walking in.

"Sorry don't try. We are voting for Skylar." One of the warblers said.

"I really don't care who you guys are voting for. I am here to talk about something else." I said to them.

"What is it then?" Skylar asked in front of the group of boys.

"Outfits." I said.

"What about them?" They said.

"No offence. No one is going to wear those blazers. So I am going to try to make something that we all like and you guys can like too." I said.

"No offence. We are not wearing any of your stupid costumes. So good luck with that." Skylar said.

"That is why I am here. I want to try and find a good middle." I said.

"So wait you don't care about being the leader?" Skylar asked me.

"No. All I care about is making this glee club number one and keeping it. If you didn't know that we are on the end of our luck. If we didn't win this competition. Then New Direction is gone. I rather have it not be gone." I said.

"Wow. I think you cared." He said.

"Well, I do. If you tell anyone I do. I will deny it and find you and beat you up. Do you understand." I said. They all nodded. "Good now lets talk about cloth and what you guys like." I smiled at them sweetly.

I talked to them for until the bell rung for the next class. Then we went our separate ways. So what I got from them is that they really love their blazers. But they can put up with vest or jackets. Now I am going some where.

I got to my class and got my sketchbook out and started to sketch.

***Skylar's POV***

I was surprised with Kitty. I never really thought anyone on that glee room cared about our thought. They only cared that they got the number they needed.

But she surprised me when she can and wanted us to feel comfortable. She sat down with all us warblers and asked us what we like. She showed us pictures of old glee costumes of the guys and asked which ones would we rather like better than our blazers.

It was kind of nice to have someone care for the glee club as much as I do. I think she would be a great leader. She really didn't care if she was leader or not. She only care about the club and wanting it around for good for others.

I need to to talk to the warblers. I know who needs to be the leader. It is not me.

***Kitty's POV***

It has been while since that day. It is now Wednesday and we have to put to talk to the glee club and convince them to pick us for the leader. I got done with the outfits. This is when I am presenting my outfits. I had them made and everything.

It was glee. I walked in taking a seat in the front. Marley was going to speak first.

"Okay Marley you go first." Rachel said.

"Okay." Marley got up and looked at everyone. "So I thought about what I wanted to say. The reason you should choose me is because I was one of the five remaining glee members from when we lost it. I will help bring glee to victory. There is not much to say. Glee means everything to me. I just don't want to lose it again." She said.

"Okay. Marley thank-you. Skylar, you are up." Rachel said.

"So my other opponents will use that I was here when glee was here from the first time. Like Marley did. But here is the thing. I was not here. But I know who is a right leader for this glee club. Think about the club and not yourselfs. We need someone who cares about it being here for not just now but in twenty years. Someone who cares not just the originals but the new members. Someone who don't care if their the leader or not. But cares how to keep this club and take it to victory. There is one person in this room who does that and shows. I hope everyone can tell who they are and choices them. That is all I have to say." Skylar said.

"That is a good speech Skylar. Kitty, now it is your turn." Rachel said. I then nodded to Ryder, Skylar, Cat, and Stephanie to go change in the outfits. I made the guys and the girls outfits. I have two different outfits for both the girls and the guys. Rachel watched them leave.

"Okay. At first I wanted to be the leader. Then I thought to myself. I really don't care who is the leader. All I care if glee is here for good. Now I have your attention. I think I have solved our outfit problem." I said to them.

"What do you mean you solved it?" Kurt asked looking confused.

"Here is the first outfits. Ryder is wearing white long sleeve shirt with a red cardigan jacket with a black tie and black pants. Cat is wear red strapped heart neck dress that goes to their knees and it is very flowy for the ladies." I said.

"Wow Kitty. These look amazing." Rachel said.

"Hold on. I have one more option." I looked at the door. "Skylar is wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a black bowtie and black jacket and black pants. Stephanie here is wearing a red dress with a black belt on the waist. As you can see the straps criss cross in the back. This dress is also a knee high dress." I said.

"Kitty, you definitely surprised us all. So what do you guys think?" Rachel said.

"Speaking for the Warblers. I think..."

(A/N Hey guys. I want you readers option on which outfit they should wear for competitions. You can message me or put it in the review. Can't wait to see what you all pick. One with the highest is the one they will wear. Thanks for reading.)


	23. Chapter 23

"Speaking for the Warblers. I think we can put away our blazers and wear these outfits. These are not costumes. But I like the second option better. But I will wear the first one too." Skylar said.

"I have to say these outfits look amazing and I think we all can wear either outfit from both options." Blaine said.

"Thanks Blaine. I really work my butt off to get it good for your warblers to feel like they have a say." I said.

"She is right. She came to us and asked us what we would wear. She showed us pictures of what you wore in the past and told us she will make it work for us to feel like we belong here. So she started with the outfit problem." A warbler said to them.

"Is that true?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I did." I said to them.

"Wow Kitty you really surprises us." Rachel said.

"That is how it goes with me." I said.

"Okay. I think that is good for today. When you guys get changed please bring those outfits in here so we can look at them. If you don't mind." Rachel asked.

"Okay. Sure." They said. Then everyone left. I walked out with a small smile on my face. But I stayed near the glee room to see what they had to say.

***Rachel's POV***

When they brought the outfits in and they left. We all looked over the outfits. I really love the outfits. Both options are amazing. Kitty really out did herself. She is so going out for this club. New member and then these outfits.

"Okay. I got to know Kitty over time. I never know she could do this." Quinn said.

"That is what I am saying." Sam said.

"She did a better job than me." Tina said.

"No offence Tina. But these outfits look like they belong on the runway." Blaine said.

"I am not mad because I agree. If you put Kitty in charge of the outfits you will be golden." Tina said.

"Okay. Now that the outfit problem is handle. We have them pick their leader. But who do you guys think should be the leader?" I asked them for their input.

"Well after seeing this. I think Kitty should be the leader." Santana said.

"I agree with her." Puck was still looking at the outfits. "She really did a great job with these outfits and bringing in new members. Also making the warblers fit in here." He said.

"He is right. She didn't do it for herself. She did it for the team." Mr. Shuester said.

"I think Marley should be the leader or Skylar." Kurt said.

"What Hummel? Are you crazy? Kitty deserves it. You have gone crazy." Santana said to him.

"I think Kitty is not ready. She didn't do much to help the first time. She was left here and the other were sent away and Kitty got to stay so Sue must have not thought she was a threat or she would have got rid of her." Kurt said.

"Are you kidding me? She had to fight to stay here. Sue didn't make it easy for her. She started at the bottom and worked her way back up and proved Sue wrong. Sue always kept an eye on her." Sam said getting annoyed.

"How do you know that?" Quinn asked.

"When I started to work here. I went to see who was left from the glee members. Then I found Kitty and she told me everything. It was not easy for her. It still is not." Sam said.

"Wow. I can't believe Sue did that to her. But look at what she can do. I think she deserves it." Brittany said.

"Okay. Everyone sit down now. I am going to tell you something. I haven't told anyone." Mr. Shuester said.

"What is it Mr. Shuester?" Kurt asked him.

"Something Finn told me when I came back after leaving him and when we started to work together." He said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Okay. He really…"


	24. Chapter 24

"Okay. He really thought Kitty was talented and be great for the leader. He was helping her. He really had hate in her. I know he wanted to make her leader when he was here. She felt she wasn't ready and no one would want her to it. He was going to make her leader. I think we show do it. I know our kids gets to vote. But I can see who already won." He said.

No one said anything. We just looked at each other. I didn't know what to say. This was something he never told me. I agree with him. She deserve it.

***Kitty's POV***

It is now the end of the week. It is Friday. I walked into glee. Everyone was standing around talking. No one was saying who they were going to vote for. But Jake thinks he already knows who won. Really Jake thinks he does this. He would get her back.

"Okay everyone. Quiet down. This is how it going. Kurt is in my office in there with paper and pen. You will go in there one by one and put your vote in the box." Rachel said. Then we all started to go to the room one by one. I walked in to the room. Kurt handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I looked at the paper and thought. Who would take this club to victor? Then I know. I wrote down the name I thought would be right for the job.

When everyone voted. We watched Kurt count the votes. The he turn to everyone. He looked at us.

"Okay. I get the right to tell you who won. Remember we have thirty members in here. So the new glee leader is Kitty." Kurt said. Everyone clapped for me. I was in shocked.

"What how? No offence Kitty. But how is that?" Jake asked. I looked at him annoyed. Like really he doesn't believe in me.

"Well Kitty got twenty-six votes. Skylar got one vote. Then Marley got three votes." Kurt said.

"Did you count wrong?" Jake asked.

"Jake, stop it." Rachel said.

"Yeah man. This is mean. Kitty won. Just end it." Ryder said.

"Bro, why are you acting like this?" Puck asked.

"Because Marley should be the leader. She was our leader before we lost glee. She still be it." Jake said.

"Okay. Just to shut your fucken mouth up. Can you please raise your hand if you voted for Marley?" Santana asked. Then Jake's, Unique's, and Marley's hands went up. "Okay. Now can who voted for Skylar please own up to it and put up your hand?" I then put my hand up.

"Wait, why did you vote for me?" Skylar asked me.

"Well after speech I thought you would be great for the job." I said.

"Okay. Now we know that. Can the people who voted for Kitty raise your hands?" Santana asked.

I then saw Skylar's, all the warblers', Jane's, Madison's, Michelle's, Stephanie's, Cat's, Sophie's, June's, Lesa's, TJ's, Ryder's, Spencer's, Mason's, Roderick's, Luis's, Alistare's, Myron's, Markise's, Reid's, Rico's, and Alek's hands went up. All of them voted for me.

"Well Congrats Kitty. You are the new glee leader." Rachel said. Then the bell rang. We all walked out the door. I stopped Skylar in the hallway. He was mainly the reason I won.

"Why did you vote for me?" I asked him.

"Because out of everyone in that room. You were the only one that cared about making us Warblers fit in and welcome. You care about that club more than anyone there. So we all agreed that you deserve it." He said.

"Okay. I know why Ryder, Cat, and Stephanie voted for me. But why the others?" I asked.

"I talked them over to vote for you. I told them why you should be leader and why you would be a great leader. They agreed with me." He said.

"Skylar, that is so sweet. Thanks." I said giving him a hug.

"No problem." He said. Then we went our separate ways. The rest of the day went by fast. Even Cheerios practice went by fast. I went to my locker to my things. I opened my locker. A note feel out of it. I open to read it. The note said,

_Dear Kitty…_


	25. Chapter 25

_Dear Kitty,_

_So I don't know where to start. I truly didn't know what to say in this letter. I am writing it so here I go, but I will start with hi. You are something different. You are so beautiful. I am opening up my heart and give it to you. But one thing I know is that you are a risk taker and I like that. I know this must sound cheesy. I have never done anything like this. So bear with me. I don't want you to think I am a weirdo after this. I would really like you. And I really hope you to have an open mind. _

_Your Secret Admirer._

I looked around to see if anyone was near by watching. But it was no one. No one was nearby. Who left this note?

"Kitty, everything good?" Stephanie asked me. Madison, Mason, and Cat was with her.

"What?" I asked her.

"What is wrong?" She asked me. I handed her and Cat the letter.

"Kitty has a secret admirer." Cat yelled.

"Oh hush." I said taking it way from Cat.

"So who do you think it could be from?" Stephanie asked me.

"I really don't know. But it was not here before I went to practice. So they had time. But it could be one of the football players." I said. Right when I said that the guys walked down the hall. I saw TJ, Jake, Ryder, Spencer, and Luis.

"Hey ladies." TJ said.

"Hey guys." I said.

"What is going on?" Jake asked me.

"Which one of you put this in Kitty's locker?" Stephanie asked taking the letter from my hand.

"What are you talking about?" Ryder asked us.

"I got a secret admirer note." I said taking it back from her.

"Can we see it?" Spencer asked me. I handed it to him. The guys read it. I watched the guys to see reaction.

"Who is it from?" Luis asked.

"It is called secret admirer for a reason." Mason said.

"Yeah I know. But do you have any idea who it is from?" Ryder asked.

"No. But they had to do it when I was in practice. So there is not a lot of people." I said.

"Yeah, but…"


	26. Chapter 26

"Yeah, but someone could have put in there and they are not football players." Ryder said.

"Okay, whatever." I said.

"Oh come on Kitty. What is on your mind about it?" Cat asked.

"If this person wants to say all this. They really have to be a scared to talk to me. But why?" I asked.

"Maybe you make them nerves and this is the best way." Jake said.

"Maybe." I said looking at it for clues.

"Oh come on. Let's head." Stephanie said.

We headed home. I can't stop thinking about who wrote the note to me.

It is the next day. I woke up and got ready. I walked to my door and walked out to see Ryder waiting there.

"This is not creepy at all." I said to him.

"What? I thought you would want a ride school." He said.

"I do. But how did you know I leave this time?" I asked walking to his car.

"I remembered when I use to walk you to school." He said. He opened the door for me and I got in. He closed it for me and then got in on his side.

We got to school. It was nice to have Ryder back. I didn't have to be alone when I went to school or head home.

"Thanks Ryder." I said to him.

"Any time." He said to me. I got out and headed to my locker. I opened it to get another note in my locker. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me. I then opened it to read it.

_Dear Kitty,_

_ I hope I didn't creep you out in my first note. I just want to explain. You make me nervous. I don't want to scare you away. You do know me. So please don't be creeped out. _

_ Your Secret Admirer._

I am not creeped out. I am wondering who wrote this. I know the person.

I closed my locker and went to find my girls I need to talk to them about this.

I found Madison, Cat, and Stephanie. I walked up to them.

"Hey Kitty." Madison said.

"Meow." Cat said.

"Hey guys." I said looking at Cat weirdly.

"Cat, why did you meow at Kitty?" Stephanie asked Cat.

"That is how cats greet each other. I am Cat. She is Kitty." Cat said.

"Okay." I looked at her. "Any ways there was another note left in my locker." I said handing it to them.

"So wait. They said you know them. So what? Can it be anyone? You know everyone." Madison said.

"No. I think they mean I know them as a friend." I said.

"Okay. So who in our friends would do this?" Madison asked.

"I don't know. I have a few of them in my second block. I will keep an eye on them and see if any of them gives me a clue. Then we will talk about it more in our free block after lunch." I told them.

"That sounds good." Stephanie said to me. Then the bell rang and we headed to our homerooms. Homeroom went by fast. I then headed to my first block which was science with Jake, Marley, and Ryder.

I walked in and took my seat. I waited for the class to start.


	27. Chapter 27

I walked in and took my seat. I waited for the class to start. I saw Jake and Ryder sit by each other. They were talking about something. I just couldn't hear what.

***Ryder's POV***

"So has she figured it out yet?" Jake asked me.

"No. I don't think so." I told him. I smiled to myself.

"Dude. You are so clever." He said to me.

"Thanks. Also thanks for helping me." I said to him.

"No problem man. What are bros for." He said. Then class started so we had to stop talking.

***Kitty's POV***

Class went by fast. I quickly went up to Ryder and Jake.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up Kitty?" Jake asked me.

"Nothing. So what's up with you two?" I asked them.

"Nothing. So are you hanging with us guys?" Ryder asked me.

"Yeah. If you guys don't mind." I said.

"Not at all. Come on we are all hanging out in the fitness room." Jake said.

"Okay. Let's go." I said. Then we walked to the fitness room. The rest of the guys were there waiting.

"Kitty Kat" Spencer said when I walked into the room. I looked over to Ryder and saw his face. He didn't look that happy.

"Hey guys." I said talking a seat on one of the equipment.

"So you are joining us today. Are you?" TJ asked me.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"So have you got a note from your admirer?" Luis asked me.

"Yes I have." I said pulling it out of my notebook and handed it to them.

"So, you know the guy then." Rico said looking it over.

"Looks like it." I said.

"But how then?" Spencer asked me.

"Don't know. But I already have a plan to figure it out." I told them.

"What is you plan then?" Jake asked me.

"Don't worry Jake. I got. You don't need to know." I told him. I watched the guys. I then saw the thing I wanted.

The rest of my classes went by quick. I went to my locker to get stuff before lunch. I got to my locker to see...


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of my classes went by quick. I went to my locker to get stuff before lunch. I got to my locker to see Ryder standing there.

"Ryder, you scared me a little bit." I told him.

"Someone can scare Kitty Wilde." He said me smirking.

"Why so smirking?" I asked him.

"No reason." He told me.

"Okay. So I need some help. I want to seat a small camera or voice record up in my locker. Where would be the best spot?" I asked him.

"I don't. Why?" He asked me.

"To try to caught my mystery guy." I told him.

"Oh. I don't know." He said.

"I think I am putting it right there. Thanks for the help. I will talk to you later." I said to him. I then walked away.

***Ryder's POV***

"Shit." I said out loud when Kitty walked away.

I walked to the lunch room. I saw Kitty already there she was talking to Spencer. She looked over and smiled at me. I smiled at her back. I walked up to Jake.

"Can I talk to you man?" I asked him.

"Yeah man. What's up?" He asked me.

"You know what." I said.

"Okay came on." He said.

Then we walked away from the table.

"Okay I have a problem." I told him.

"What are wrong?" He asked me.

"Kitty is putting a camera or voice recorder in her locker." I told him. He looked at me surprised.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked me.

"No. She showed me where it is going." I told him.

"Man. I think she is on to you. She is trying to mess with you so she could know. I think we need to have some more guys." Jake said smiling.

"Man, this is why you are my brother." I said to him.

"Don't forget it." He said.

***Kitty's POV***

It was the next day. Jane, Madison, Michelle, Stephanie, Cat, June, and Lesa help me watch who goes to my locker. We were all speed out different places. We kept an eye on my locker. I then saw….


	29. Chapter 29

It was the next day. Jane, Madison, Stephanie, Cat, June, and Lesa. We kept an eye on my locker. I then saw Skylar go to my locker. I looked over to the girls. It is Skylar. I then walked over to Skylar.

"Hey." I said.

"Yo." He said smiling.

"So." I was saying until I saw TJ going to my locker. I looked over to the girls. I was confused.

"So what?" Skylar asked me smiling.

"Are you and TJ working together?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

Before I answered I saw one more person go to my locker it was Spencer going there. I turned around to look at the girls. Then the bell rang. I headed to homeroom confused.

The day went by fast. All the glee guys been to my locker at less once in the whole time we been at school. It is glee. I walked into the room saying,

"Okay. You guys are kidding me."

"What are talking about Kitty?" Jake asked me smiling to the guys.

"I know one of you are my secret admirer. I have a clue who and you will find out in good time. I just thought to let you guys know it didn't work." I said taking a seat.

Rachel walked in with Kurt and Mr. Shuester. They were smiling like goofs. Rachel looked at each other. Then Rachel opened her to say,

"Okay guys. So we been talking and we have a great week for you guys."

"This week is…" Kurt was saying. Then we heard a phone going off.

"Come on guys. Who phone is that?" Mr. Shuester asked me.

Everyone looked around. I looked at my bag. I then pulled it out my bag. I looked at it. I smiled to myself. It was one of my brothers. I looked up ans said,

"Sorry guys. I got to take this." I said walking out to the hallway. I then picked it up.

"Kitty?" I heard on the other line. It was a group call. It was all my brothers calling me at once. I this was rare. But I smiled.

"This is rare to have all five of you call me at once." I said still smiling. I felt eyes on me. I looked over to see everyone from glee watching me.

"Yeah. Well it happens." Hector said to me.

"So how is our little sis doing any away?" Joshua asked me.

"Good I guess. The usual. Did you guys get my letters?" I asked them.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"I know I am happy to know glee is back in that school of yours." Hector said to me.

"I agree. You were always happier when you in that club." I heard one of my brothers' say.

"Yeah. Well the others are back. Rachel found them and got them back." I told them.

"Well that's good. Now you are not alone in this. But you were never alone." Ethan said to me.

"Yeah. But I don't know." I said.

"Kitty, I know they left you. But that is the past. You don't know what is in the future. All you have is the present. Give them a second chance." Jace said to me. I couldn't help but smile.

"For you I will." I said.

"Good." Jace said.

"I have a question. When are you guys coming home?" I asked him.

"We don't know. But hopefully soon." Jonathan said.

"Kitty, we know we have been gone for a long time. But we will come home soon. Just have…" Jace was saying.

"Hope. I know. I am proud to be your sister. But I just miss you guys." I told them.

"We miss you too. Hey remember look up to the sky." Hector started.

"The stars will be shining…" Ethan said next.

"If you look up remember that…" Jonathan said next.

"We are looking…" Joshua said.

"At the same…" Jace said.

"Sky." I finish.

"We love you. We are proud. We will be home soon." They said.

"Love you. Be safe. Come home safe." I said. Then I heard nothing. That was the end of the call. I hold in my tears and walked back into the room.

"Kitty, what was that about?" Kurt asked me.

"I sorry but I had to take that." I told them.

"That was rude Kitty. Do you have a good reason?" Kurt asked me.

"Truly yes. But you really won't understand." I said taking a seat.

"Kitty, can you please give us the reason?" Rachel asked nicely.

"If you really have to know. It was my brothers." I told them.

"I didn't know you had brothers." Jake said looking at me.

"None of us did." Unique said.

"No. Only two people know." I said.

"Who?" Marley asked.

I looked up to Ryder and said,

"Ryder and Finn."

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Yeah." I told them. I felt a hand touch my back. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was Ryder.

"Then why did they call?" Kurt asked me.

I looked over around and said,

"They were just calling to see how I am and to talk. I haven't seen them in a while. So that is why." I told him.

"If you don't mind me asking Kitty. Why haven't you seen them for a while?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Because they are fighting for our country. Every one of my brothers are in one of the branches." I said glancing over to Kurt.

I looked away. I was tearing up again. Thinking or talking about them kind of make me sad because I haven't seen them. Doesn't mean I am not proud. They are my heroes. They are the reasons I do my best.

"Excuse me." I said getting up again leaving.

*Ryder's POV*

We walked Kitty get up and leave. This was hard for her. She really miss her brothers. She is strong but when it comes to her brothers that is a different story.

"Okay Ryder. You are the only one that can help. What can you tell us?" Rachel asked. Rachel looked at me like she cared.

"Well let me just start with she is proud to be their sister. She doesn't talk about it because she doesn't know how to. Her parents travel a lot. So all she has mainly is be alone." Ryder told us.

"Wow. That is sad." Rachel said.

"Yeah, well by the look of it. They are not coming home yet. Truly that is all she wants. She doesn't care if it is for a second. She just wants to see them." I told him.

*Rachel's POV*

I looked over to Mr. Shuester and Kurt. I know what I had to do. Then Kitty came back and I know what this week was going to be.

"Okay guys. Change of plans. I have a new week. This week will be…"


	30. Chapter 30

(I don't own Where The Stars &amp; Stripes &amp; Eagle Fly by Aaron Tippin.)

"Okay guys. Change of plans. I have a new week. This week will be something meaningful for one of our family member. This week we are honoring our soldiers." I told them. That is what Finn would do. I know it.

"Really?" Kitty asked me.

"Yeah. We have never did a week like this. I don't know why. But now we are. So guy I want you to pick songs that go around our soldiers or soldiers' family." I told them.

"No offence. But isn't that hard. There is not a lot of songs I know goes around soldiers and their families." Unique said.

"No offence. You are not looking the right place. There are tons of songs. Trust me. I feel like I have most of them in my iPod." Kitty told us.

"Then Kitty you can help them." Mr. Shuester said.

"Proudly." I said.

*Kitty's POV*

I am so excited for this week. So what song am I going to sing? I have so many different songs in my mind.

"So what about you guys take this time to get ideas?" Rachel suggested.

"So you guys can go." Mr. Shuester told us. We then gathered our things and headed out. I went to the auditorium to think. I put my iPod out to try to find a prefect song to represent my brothers. A song started to play. It was one of my favor ones. I started to sing with it.

Well if you ask me where I come from  
Here's what I tell everyone  
I was born by God's dear grace  
In an extraordinary place  
Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly

It's a big old land with countless dreams  
Happiness ain't out of reach  
Hard work pays off the way it should  
Yeah, I've seen enough to know that we've got it good  
Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly

There's a lady that stands in a harbor  
For what we believe  
And there's a bell that still echoes the price  
That it costs to be free

I pledge allegiance to this flag  
And if that bothers you well that's too bad  
But if you got pride and you're proud you do  
Hey we could use some more like me and you  
Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly

Yes, there's a lady that stands in a harbor  
For what we believe  
And there's a bell that still echoes the price  
That it costs to be free

No it ain't the only place on earth  
But it's the only place that I prefer  
To love my wife and raise my kids  
Hey the same way that my Daddy did  
Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly  
Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly

Stars and stripes, stars and stripes  
Stars and stripes, stars and stripes

I then heard someone clapping. I looked over to see Skylar, Ryder, Jake, Alistair, and Spencer. I took a bow smiling.

"That is amazing Kitty." Skylar told me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Is that the song you going to do?" Jake asked me.

"No. I have some other songs in mind." I told them.

"Do you want to let us know?" Ryder asked me.

"Nope. A surprise. Just has to wait and see." I told them. Then the bell rang and I went to my next class. I was so excited for this week.


	31. Chapter 31

"Nope. A surprise. Just has to wait and see." I told them. Then the bell rang and I went to my next class. I was so excited for this week.

The bell rang and I walked past Skylar. I walked to History class. I walked it see Ryder, Jake, and Unique already there. I took an empty seat in the back of the room. Ryder then sat by me.

Then the teacher came in and started class. We were in middle of a movie. So I got conform in my seat to watch the movie. It was a boring history document. I was watching the movie until a note landed on my desk. I looked over to where it came from. It was from Ryder. I opened it and read,

_This is so boring. ZZZZ! ~R_

_ Yeah. I wish Mr. Shuester try to get his job back. It would be better if he was teaching us. ~K_

_ I agree with you on that. We won't be watching all these movies or what she called them History Document. ~R_

_ Yeah ik. So cool. LOL! ~K_

_ So what are you going to sing for this week? ~R_

_ It is a surprise. What about you? ~K_

_ IDK. Do you want to help me? ~R_

_ Yeah sure. I would love too. ~K_

_ Thanks. We should stop. I think she is catching on. ~R_

I looked over to the teacher. I think Ryder is right. I then glanced over to Ryder and smiled to him. We watched a little bit more. Then the bell finally rang. I grabbed my things and Ryder walked with me out.

"What about you come over to my place after school?" Ryder asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." I told him.

"Okay. Meet me at my car?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Let's head to English class." I told him. Then we went to English class. The rest of the time went by fast. I went to Cheerios practice.

*Ryder's POV*

The rest of the day went by fast. I was heading to football practice. I then saw Kitty. I couldn't help but smile. I can't wait for after practice to hang out with Kitty. She is going to help me with this week.

We got done with practice early so I went and got changed. I ran past the guys.

"Wow man. Where's the fire?" Spencer asked me.

"Not fire. Unless it is the feisty Kitty Wilde. Guess what? It is." Jake said.

"Oh shut up." I yelled to them.

"What is the deal with you two?" Spencer asked me.

I had to stop and think about that before saying,

"We are friends."

"Please. He wish he was more than friends. But he messed up big time." Jake told him.

"Can we just not?" I asked as I was getting changed quietly.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Jake, please don't man. You know I regret that." I said.

"Sorry man. But Ryder, he…"


	32. Chapter 32

"Sorry man. But Ryder, the truth is out there and he can find it out by himself. So let's just tell him." Jake told me. I just rolled my eyes.

"You know he is right. So what happened?" Spencer asked.

"Ryder picked a fake online girl over Kitty." Jake told him.

"What?" TJ asked.

"Why?" Luis asked me.

"I don't know. I was blinded by something I thought was right. But not real. So when Kitty told me she liked me and want to go out. I told her when I find out the truth. Then she told me she is no one seconds. Then left." I told him.

"Wow man. So you think you have a chance now?" TJ asked.

"I know I have no chance. But I am not a type of guy that gives up trying." I told them.

"Then man good luck. We all know Kitty. She can be a hard cookie sometimes." Jake said.

"Now if you guys don't mind. I got to go." I told them.

"Bye Romeo." Spencer yelled to me.

I ignored him and walked to my car where I spotted Kitty waiting there for me. She was talking to Cat and Stephanie. I walked over to them. They were laughing about something. I just didn't know what.

"Hey guys." I said when I got up to them.

"Hey Ryder." Stephanie said to me.

"Hey." Cat said.

"Hey. What took you so long? Usually you are out in a heat beat." Kitty asked me jokingly.

"The guys." I said. Right when I said then guess who shows up.

"Ladies." TJ said behind me.

"Hey guys." Kitty said.

"Yeah. Sorry Kitty. It was our fault Ryder was not out here." Luis said to her.

Kitty gave them a look like huh. Then she just rolled her eyes at them.

"Yeah we were just giving Romeo here a hard time." Spencer told them.

"Romeo?" Stephanie asked confused about the name.

"Nice pick. I say it fits him perfectly." Kitty said.

"Thank-you for agreeing. Now we give you the nickname of Romeo." Spencer told me.

"Well would to chit chat and everything. But Ryder and I got some work to take care of. So see you two ladies later. Bye guys." Kitty said to our friends and then looked at me. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go. See you guys." I told them.

Then we got into my car and left. We headed to my house. The ride was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the radio playing. But that was alright for me and Kitty. We had moments like this always. It was just nice knowing she was there.

*Kitty's POV*

We were in Ryder's car. It was quiet. But not that awkward quiet. It was a nice quiet I was use to with him. We use to sit with each other and say nothing like this right now. It feels like old times again. I wonder if we can ever go back to those times. If stuff can be how it use to be. I don't know if we can ever. Stuff changed.

Then we pulled up to Ryder's place. It was like how it always been. Nothing really changed it looks like. That was nice to know. I got out of his car. Ryder then handed me my bag and led me to the front door.

I didn't even get fully into his house before a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see it was…..


	33. Chapter 33

I didn't even get fully into his house before a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see it was Ryder's mother.

"Mom. Come on. Let her go. She can barely breath." Ryder said to her.

"It's cool Ryder." I said when his mother let me go.

"Oh Kitty. It has been too long. How are you my dear?" She asked me.

"I am good Mrs. Lynn. How are you?" I told her.

"So Kitty and I will be in my room working on homework and our glee assignment." Ryder said to her.

"Okay. If you two need help. I am here." She said.

"Okay. Thanks mom." Ryder said taking me to his room. We enter his room. I looked around. Nothing really changed. His room was the messy room I was in last time.

"Nothing changed. Still the messy room." I said to him.

"Sorry. Would have cleaned a little bit." He said picking some clothes up.

"Ryder, it's fine. It is like old time sakes." I said smiling to him.

He smiled back to me. I sat my things down and I sat on his bed. He sat across of me on his desk chair.

So we worked on our homework and then went to our glee assignment by looking up song ideas. I really like this week. It was something special to my heart. We took a break and I was laying on his bed relaxing.

"So I have a question for you." Ryder said to me. I lend up and looked at him consured.

"What is it?" I asked him consured.

"How was it after we all left?" He asked me.

"Well it was weird at first. I was put at the bottom. Then I know I was all alone and you guys were not coming back and glee was not coming back. I fought my way back to the top. Then means me being a bitch and everything. Also get back on Sue's good side again. That was hard." I told him looking out his window.

"Wow. I never really didn't know what you had to go throw. What was worse was that you were all alone. I am sorry." Ryder said to me.

"It's not your fault. It's Sue's fault. What bugs me the most is why didn't you guys get any of my emails, texts, calls, or letters?" I asked him looking over to him.

"I don't know. That is weird. You never got our things either?" He asked me.

"No. Not one thing." I told him.

"That is the mystery." He said to me.

"Just hold on. I think I have a way to figure out how I never got your texts, email, or calls. Let me see you phone." I said putting my hand out for his phone.

"What are you going to do?" He asked me consured on my thoughts.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said.

"Then let me see your phone." I said to him.

He handed me his phone. I grabbed his cord on his bed side. I pulled out my laptop. I plugged his phone into my laptop and start to work on it.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Well….."


	34. Chapter 34

"Well I am looking to see if anyone hacked of bugged you." I told him.

"You think someone did this on purpose. They didn't want you to contact us?" Ryder asked me.

"Yes. I do." I told him.

I hanged out at Ryder's place a little longer. I then headed home. I walked into an empty house. No one was home like always.

I went to my room. I was stuffed from dinner at Ryder's place. His mother was amazing cook. I love her food.

I was running something on my things to see if I was bugged or something. I fell asleep waiting for it to finish.

My alarm was not that woke me up. It was my computer. It was beeping at me. It was telling me that it found something.

I looked at it. I can't believe what it was showing me. I packed my things and grabbed my phone and pressed one number.

*Ryder's POV*

I was fast asleep until I was woken by phone. I jumped and grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello." I said sleepily.

"Ryder, did I wake you?" I heard the person on the other line.

"Who is it?" I asked still lying in bed.

"It's Kitty." I heard her say on the other line.

"No Kitty. What's up?" I asked her.

"My computer found something. Can we meet up?" She asked me.

"I can pick you up. Be there in a few." I told her.

"Okay. The usual way." She said to me.

"Is there any other way?" I told her.

"Okay. See you soon." She said.

"See you soon." I said. We hanged up.

I then jumped out of bed and got ready quickly. I ran downstairs. My parents were up and my mom was making breakfast.

"Where is the fire?" My father asked me.

"Going over to Kitty's before school." I told them.

"Okay. Do you want breakfast?" My mother asked me.

"I will get it at her place. Love you guys. See you later." I yelled from the front door. I got into my car and headed over to Kitty's place.

*Kitty's POV*

I went downstairs and started to make breakfast for Ryder and myself. It felt like old times.

I then heard a knock at the door. I quickly ran to open the door.


	35. Chapter 35

I then heard a knock at the door. I quickly ran to open the door. Ryder was standing there. I let him in and we walked back to the kitchen. I finished making breakfast and then took a seat. We sat there in silence eating our breakfast.

"So you called and said you found something." Ryder said breaking the silence between us.

"Yes. But I need to see the others phones first to make sure that is the reason." I told him.

*Ryder's POV*

"Just hold on." I told her.

I pulled out my phone. I then texted Marley, Jake, and Unique.

_Hey guys. Meet me in the glee room now._

_ Why? I have not got dressed Ryder. It takes time to look this good._

_ Man. This better be good. I was going to sleep a little bit longer. _

_ Already at school. Why what's up?_

_ Trust me. Just be there. Leaving now. See you all soon._

_ Fine. Just give me ten minutes. _

_ I am going to work a miracle._

"What's going on?" Kitty asked me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked looking at me all consured.

"They will be waiting for us in the glee room. Do you want to look at their phones?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I need some answers. I need them now. Come on Ryder." She said.

We went to my car and headed to school. When we got there. We right to the glee room. There was Unique, Jake, and Marley waiting for us. I walked in Kitty was right behind me.

"What is going on man?" Jake asked me.

"Kitty, thinks she found something." I told them.

"So. Good for her that she found something. But guys what. She doesn't count us as friends. So why should we care?" Unique said to me. But glared at Kitty for that last part.

"Oh please. Ryder if they don't want the truth. I don't care. I will find out my part of it another way." Kitty said turning around and about to walk out the door.

"What truth? Is this to deal with why you never got our texts, calls, emails, or letters?" Marley asked her.

Kitty turn back around and said,

"Yes. But I need to see your guys' phones."

"Okay. Here." Marley said handing Kitty her phone.

"If it helps with the answers. Then do whatever you need to do Kitty." Jake said handing over his phone.

We all looked at Unique. Then she just handed her phone over without a word. Kitty then went to work. It didn't take look. She must know what she was looking for.

*Kitty's POV*

I was working on the other's phone. This time it didn't take me that long. I know what I was looking for. I was right. What Ryder has on his phone is on all of our phones. That is why I never got texts or calls. It must be also attached to their emails too. But how did I not get their letters?


	36. Chapter 36

I was working on the other's phone. This time it didn't take me that long. I know what I was looking for. I was right. What Ryder has on his phone is on all of our phones. That is why I never got texts or calls. It must be also attached to their emails too. But how did I not get their letters?

"So what do you got Kitty?" Jake asked me.

"Well." I then explained everything to them.

"Okay that makes sense for the technology part. But why didn't you get our letters?" Marley asked me.

"I have no idea. But what I am wondering is who has the brains and talent to do this?" I said looking at my computer.

"What I am wondering is when did you learn all this stuff?" Jake asked looking at me.

"When I dated Artie. He taught me." I told them.

"Okay. So you kept on going?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah. So it is fun and inserting." I told him.

"You better watch it Jake. Kitty is better than me. She can do so damage your stuff." Artie said rolling in.

"Oh please Artie. I am not that good. But I am good enough to track and find out who did it." I told him.

He rolled over to me. I turned my laptop to show him what I was doing. He smiled at me. He approves of what I was doing. Then the bell rang for homeroom. I closed my laptop and I looked at my phone. It transferred to my phone. We then all headed to homeroom. Artie rolled away probably go look for Rachel or Kurt.

"Kitty, wait up." I heard behind me. I turned to see Ryder coming up to me.

"Yes Ryder?" I asked him.

"I just thought maybe I can walk you to your homeroom?" He asked me.

"Sure I guess." I told him. He smiled to that. Then we walked to my homeroom. But won't he be late to his. His homeroom is nowhere near my homeroom.

So now knowing the truth about not hearing from them in the past. But now the question is who didn't want me to hear from them? Why did they do it? How did they do it?

I was going to figure all that out. I hope I will. But it will take time. I hope a few things will change for the glee club now. Now we all know the truth. Maybe we can be friends again. Will have to wait and see?


	37. Chapter 37

I was going figure all that out. I hope I will. But it will take time. I hope a few things will change for the glee club now. Now we all know the truth. Maybe we can be friends again. We must wait and see?

It was lunch time. I was heading to my locker. Spencer was standing there waiting for me. I looked at him and asked,

"What may I have the pleas to have you here at my locker?"

"Just want to see if you okay." He told me.

"Why won't I?" I asked him confused.

"Jake and Ryder talked to me and few of the football players about what is going on." He told me.

"Oh that. Well I am confused on who did it. Also, I am wondering who stopped the letters coming to me." I said to them.

"Have you still been getting letters from your brothers?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked him.

"Just a theory I have." He told me.

"You think my parents stopped the letters from coming." I told him.

"It just a theory. It might not be true." He said.

"I already have that theory in my head. It is number one in my list." I told him truthfully.

We went to lunch. I sent my things and tray down at the table. I sat down by Ryder.

"So anything from your program thingy." Unique asked me.

"No. I haven't got anything from program. It is still running." I said.

"You okay?" Ryder asked me.

"Yeah. Just a lot on my mind." I told him.

"Okay." He said looking at me concurred.

Everyone at the table were talking about different things. I was just lost in my thoughts. I was thinking about where would my parents hide the letters. If they kept them?

"Kitty." I heard.

I got pulled out of my thoughts. I looked up to everyone staring at me. I then asked,

"Yeah?"

"Bell. You coming?" Cat asked me.

"Yeah." I said getting my things and throw my trash out.

"You sure you okay?" Ryder asked me.

"Just got a lot on my mind. Spaced out there." I told Ryder.

"Yeah. If you ever want to talk about it. You know I am here to listen. I got told I am a really good listener." He told me smiling.

"Thanks Ryder. I will remember that." I said smiling back to him.

I am happy he is back. I did miss him the most. I will never tell him that.

I walked to my next class. I already have a mission when I get home. Look for those letters.


	38. Chapter 38

I walked to my next class. I already have a mission when I get home. Look for those letters.

It was the end of the day. I just got out of cheer practice. I was heading home. I was walking and lost in my thoughts.

I then heard a horn honk at me. I looked over to see it was Ryder. He rolled down his passage window.

"What a ride Kitty?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said walking up to his car and getting in.

We then rode off to my house. It was nice. It felt like old times but this time he has his car. So, we are not walking.

"So, anything from your program?" He asked me.

"Not yet. But I something soon." I told him looking at the progress off my phone.

"I hope we get to the bottom of this. I really hate that you never got our letters or anything." He told me.

"I know. But I will find them. If they are in my house. I will find them. My parents never really been good at hiding things from me." I told him.

"I bet. Do you want some help looking for them?" He asked me.

"No. I can do it. If I can't find them. Then we can roll out my parents." I told him.

"Yeah. I hope you don't find them in your house. That would really suck if your parents were behind this." Ryder said to me.

"I know. But you guys really don't know my parents like I do. I won't be surprised if I find them in my house somewhere." I told him truthfully.

We then got to my place. He pulled into my drive way. Good both of my parents are not home. Gives me time to look. I looked over to Ryder and smiled.

"Hey text me or call me if you need anything." He told me.

"I will. Thanks for the ride Ryder. I will talk to you later." I said getting out of the car.

I went to my door and went in. I looked out the window and waved bye to Ryder. He never leaves until he knows I am save inside. He is a sweet guy.

I turned around and looked around. Where should I start? I know they must be somewhere here.

I started the closest place. I went to the living room. I looked everywhere. I even looked inside books to see if they hide them there. But no. I then just kept looking throw the whole house.

I couldn't find them anywhere. I then thought of one place I didn't look. I was now standing in the one place I was not allowed in. The one room both of my parents told me to stay out of. They had to be in there. This was the last spot.


	39. Chapter 39

I couldn't find them anywhere. I then thought of one place I didn't look. I was now standing in the one place I was not allowed in. The one room both of my parents told me to stay out of. They had to be in there. This was the last spot.

I am going to have to work quick. I never know when my parents will get home. I then opened my father's study. I started to look for the letters. I then found a locked drawer. I picked it open. I then saw a folder that didn't look like it belonged there. I took it and got out of there. I went to my room.

I then sat on my bed. The folder was sitting there. I just stared at it. Why would my father have this in a locked drawer? It doesn't seem right. Where would he lock the drawer? I then opened the fold. Hoping it's not what I think it is. I really wanted to believe my parents wouldn't do anything like this. But part of me thinks they would.

I considered the folder. What I didn't want to believe was true. There in this folder was the missing letters. All of them. I took them all out. I sorted to sort through them. I wanted to see if they were all here. And they were. I picked them all one by one and read them. I first started with Jake's letters.

_ Kitty,_

_ So, I don't know what happened to you. No knows what Sue did to you. Where did she sent you? I know Unique went home schooling. Ryder went to a different school then all of us. Marley, I can't believe she was sent there. I was sent to an all boy school. I really don't think I can last that long._

_ We did everything we could do. I don't blame no one. Those judges didn't know talent if it ran them over with it. All those songs were something. Mostly when they came from the heart. Kitty, we will figure this out. _

_ I know that we will ways be there for each other. No distance can change that. Sue can do all she wants. But she will never keep us from our friendship. New Directions forever and always._

_ Jake_

I then read more letters. I saved Ryder's letters for last. I started to read his letters. I was on his last letter he wrote me.

_Dear Kitty,_

_ You haven't write, called, email, or texted. What is going on? I am worried. I hope everything is alright. What have been going on? Where you at? I hope Sue didn't send you somewhere horrible. I hope she didn't break your spirit. Out of anyone, I know that you were the strongest._

_ Kitty, out of all in the glee club. You were the only one who probably fought the hardest to keep it. I know you would never admit it. But it is true. You always thought it was a save place. You could be yourself. I know when we lost it. You were crushed the most. _

_ I do miss you. I think out of everyone. I miss you the most. You were always there for me. No matter what. Even when I pushed you away with the Katy thing. You were still there. I think that is what I miss the most. You were always true to yourself. You never let anyone tell you who you were or going to be. You always kept it real with everyone. Even if they didn't want to hear it._

_ Hope I hear from you. At less something. I do really miss you. Wish stuff could change and everything was different. I know if I got that second chance I would do a lot of things different. Most between you and me. Hope you will write._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ryder_

I didn't know what to say. I know I should let them know I found them. I just don't know yet if I should tell them I read them. But I will tell them. I got on my laptop and saw that they were on this chatroom we use. I signed in.

_Wild4Ever logged on. Lynn23 logged on. UniqueQueen logged on. RoseFlower logged on. Puckerman2 logged on._

_ Wild4Ever: Hey just thought I let you guys know I found them._

_ UniqueQueen: Found what?_

_ Lynn23: You found the letters. Where?_

_ Puckernan2: Let me guess. What you hate to admit was true?_

_ RoseFlower: Did you read them?_

_ Wild4Ever: Yes, I did read them. Jake, shut-up. I always had a feeling my parents took them. But why would someone want to admit to that. _

_ Puckerman2: Just saying. _

_ Lynn23: Sorry, Kitty. But at less you know the truth now._

_ UniqueQueen: So, you read them. Any comments?_

_ Wild4Ever: No comments._

_ UniqueQueen: That has to be the first._

_ RoseFlower: Unique, come on. Really?_

_ UniqueQueen: What? Just a question. One more question. Why?_

_ Wild4Ever: Why what?_

_ UniqueQueen: Why do it? It's not like they were protecting you from something. Unless they just want you be cruel, mean, and a straight down bitch again._

_ Lynn23: Okay Unique. That is enough. Kitty was never those things. She has always been there for us. The reason for why her parents did it. It is none of consured._

_ UniqueQueen: Whatever you say Ryder._

_ Wild4Ever: Thanks Ryder. I just thought I let you guys know. _

_ Wild4Ever logged off._

I shut the lid to my laptop. I didn't want to talk to them anymore. I don't know why my parents did it. What they don't know was this really hurt me. Not hearing from them. I just laid there in my bed. Thinking everything over. My brain had enough and just shut down. I fell right asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

I shut the lid to my laptop. I didn't want to talk to them anymore. I don't know why my parents did it. What they don't know was this really hurt me. Not hearing from them. I just laid there in my bed. Thinking everything over. My brain had enough and just shut down. I fell right asleep.

It was Monday. The weekend went by fast. I just stayed home for the whole weekend. I woke up that Monday morning. I get ready for my day. I went downstairs to get a quick breakfast. I then saw my mother was making breakfast.

"Morning." I said confused. Usually she would be gone by now. It was a surprise to see her home.

"Morning sweetheart." She said.

"Is that pancakes?" I asked.

"Yes. Thought it would be a good treat for you." She said.

"Thanks." I said taking a seat at the table. She then brought me over a plate stacked with pancakes.

"Eat up. I will be taking you to school." She told me.

"Okay." I said.

I then ate in silence. I didn't know what was going on. If she didn't work. She would be hanging out with her so call friends. Something is not right. Something is up. I just don't know what.

We then headed to school. It was quiet in the car. Either of us said a word. The music was playing. But that was the only thing you heard. We then got to my school. Instead of just pulling up and letting me get out. She parked.

"We need to talk." My mom told me.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"Your father and I have noticed you are not yourself. We are worried. Is there something going on?" She asked me.

"No. Why would you ask me that?" I asked her.

"Because ever since that glee club came back. You have been different. Not yourself." She said to me.

"Are you kidding me? That club is the only thing that is helping me. It's not what is making me be myself." I said.

"Kitty, it's just this all started happening around when that club came back." She told me.

"How would you have known? You and dad are barely home or around." I said.

"We are too." She said.

"No you are not. If you two are not at work. You guys are out and about with friends or travel or whatever you want. But not around to see me." I said.

She didn't say a word to what I said. I just got out of the car and went into the school. I can't handle this right now. I headed to the place I know I would be okay. I went to the….


End file.
